Lord Who?
by LaMerr
Summary: Aye! There be meddling elves, interfering Dumbledore, ancient powers, a triad of 2 Slytherins and a Gryffindor. Rated M for potty mouthed Potion Masters, Albus getting it on, the triad figuring who fits where, maybe some Sir/boy love later. Be gentle! beta less! SS/HG/DM
1. Chapter 1 Lord Who?

The morning owls came fluttering in delivering papers along with letters and packages from home to students, with graduation mere hours away many of them were weighted down with last minute dress robes and for a select few jewels and the like; three large owls beat their wings above the teachers table waiting on the haunted faced potions master to direct them to come close.

He paid them no mind not even realizing they waited for him until Minerva touched his arm and quirked her eyes up to them, oh how the mighty have fallen maybe that snake bite had taken his attention span when it failed at taking his life, no he knew it wasn't the snake bite that had sapped his will to live that was entirely because of the long haired, twinkling eyed bastard of a wizard who usually sat 3 chairs to his left, Albus had lied and cheated tying him to Hogwarts as his jail for the rest of his natural life in doing so. All his hope at finding himself alive, free and a begrudged hero of the wizarding world gone, maybe he should have killed him that night on the astronomy tower; he would have had he known that Albus had made changes to his estate bequeathing the entirety to the order! He himself had only a faint unspoken dream of living but Albus had not even that! Only his books that he had stringently made arrangements for remained his thanks to Irma Prince who had returned each and everyone when he left the hospital, now he was just waiting on Albus to retire tomorrow and then he would become Headmaster again, no home if Spinners End could have ever been considered such, a sparkling new near empty Gringotts vault, a reputation just barely on this side of good; hero or not his past still loomed large, they should just sent him to the dementors! Dark savior his ass!

Minerva patted his arm again dragging his mind away from dreams of castrating and mounting Albus's body above the great hall entrance. He gathered three pieces of bacon no need to add owl feces to his morning, one by one took the packages giving the owls their treat, first carried a ministry seal he popped that one open first never know when the Wizengamot would throw an anti death eater law out, it was a ministry death notice his great aunt had died, he didn't remember this aunt he'd probably never met her, hell he didn't know most of the wretches his mother had called relatives he took it the same way he'd taken the rest of his failure of a family's death notices like a stranger had died.

Shrugging he reached for the second parchment a solicitor's seal this time, oh goody who was trying to sue him this time didn't the dunderheads understand they could not sue him for acts of war plus fucking Albus had made sure there was nothing for them to get most of his books could not be sold atleast not legally, there were grandfathered into a new law so they never could be passed on to non familial connections unless dozens of stringent rules were followed, not even to mention he didn't know 99% ok 97% of the people the Dark Lord had had murdered, he'd killed a fair few yes but not every single one; surprisingly the second parchment was a notice of his aunt's will reading as he last next of kin the solicitor offered to come to him at his leisure, he thinned his lips to miniscule threads with his luck he was about to inherit a bunch of substandard dark magic books and debt, just a banner closing of a year for Snape! This followed the death notice once shrunk into his voluminous pockets.

Finally was an unexpected Gringotts package, the matchbox package expanded with a tap of his wand to the size of a shoe box inside lay several parchments, he opened the top one which stated this was his aunt's magical accounts which were now his and his wand had automatically at her death become the sole one capable of opening her vaults he was asked to come to any location to finalize the turn over, it also noted her solicitor would contact him about her muggle accounts, the second parchment was an account statement one with a prestigious amount of zeros at the end of it Merlin she was richer than Malfoy! Merlin's left bollocks HE was richer than Malfoy! Lucius was going to piss himself!

Curious he kept going next came a smaller box 4 vault keys, who needed 4 vaults? And 3 keys, 1 drew him he remembered it from his childhood his mother sneaking him to visit her own mother behind both their husband's backs, over sized with a worn leather tassel as he touched it he was surprised at the sound of elf appriation 3 elves stood before him the oldest he knew, Plum!

She had apparated to the Snape home bringing food and treats when possible for a few remember-able years of his childhood when they had found themselves barred from the ancestral home until his grandfather had put a stop to that final kindness, the elf gazed at him with large kind eyes filled with tears.

"Master young Prince! But this glamor is no good for the Lord Prince no good!"

With that she snapped her fingers and a mere house elf undid the very best of Albus Dumbledore's glamour work, the hall went from silent to still, Severus Snape the greasy git and great bat of Hogwarts had just had over 30 years of glamour removed and he looked 25 years younger his sallow skin had now had a healthier glow, gone were most of the harsh foreboding lines except for the one between his eyes but it was no longer such a gulf, his face had smoothed, his perpetual thin lipped sneer relaxed as if his facial muscles had long been pulled too tight, thin lank hair that had gotten him the moniker of greasy git now looked thick, lush, small glints of mahogany highlights peeked out, his nose however remained the same large hooked beak that it ever was.

The elf then gave a self-satisfied nod and smiled baring her sharp teeth "we wanted to look for Young Master but Mistress said looking was … futile, then you became a death eater we were so angry Mistress cried for days, we were so happy you were secret.".

Plum slapped him neatly on his hand then held his face between her thin long fingers looking into his black eyes with a look quite similar to that of a parent with a beloved child oblivious to the looks of the students and teachers, finally one of the younger elves pulled her way.

"Lord Prince we are pleased to serve you!"

He bowed low ears scraping floor white starched pillow case trembling, as a gasp went thru the hall from those students closest and started a rushed avalanche of whispers.

Severus finally remembered where he was, stood and barked an order for the elves to follow sweeping from the room

The Great Hall was abuzz but Ginny Wesley summed it up almost perfectly with "blimey the greasy git was near good looking just now wasn't he?"

The Sytherin table was abuzz, Lord Prince they had all heard Snape called Lord Prince!

There had been no Lord Prince for atleast a couple decades, they had all read the same who's who books, the last Lord Prince Professor's Snape's grandfather was dead atleast longer than any of them had been alive, if he was Lord Prince he would have become that as soon as he died, many rushed to get owls to out their families, Professor Snape no matter his spying and not being true to pureblood ideology as Lord Prince was interesting news to send home.

The other tables were much slower on the uptake, the most worried of them was Hermione who after nodding agreement to Ginny yes Professor Snape looked much improved, ignored some silly comment by Ron, whispered to Harry "Do you think Lord's take apprentices?"

She rushed to finish her breakfast and go down to the dungeons if Professor Snape was leaving her Master-less for her apprenticeship she needed to know immediately, apprenticeships were hard to come by and this was her future, his Lordship had bloody well still be willing to teach!


	2. Chapter 2 Albus fricking Dumbledore!

Short Chapter for a bit of background.

Albus Dumbledore was having a wonderful day, pumping between his legs was an all too attractive Hufflepuff, Rupert who at 60 was a perfect specimen of middle aged wizard, a deliciously deviant one at that. They were set to be wed in a few weeks and off to live out the rest of their days in a wizards village on Meganisi, he'd stuffed the job of headmaster on Snape as quickly as Severus's reputation could be relatively rehabilitated, the dark savior they called him ha!

He would have given it to Minerva but she had threatened to castrate him if he tried, no one really wanted to deal with the new ministry who seemed to be eternally involving themselves in school affairs and he was quite over with saving the wizarding world, after two wars with delusional megalomaniacs, numerous melees, Hogwarts, The Order, The Wizengamot, The Ministry of Magic, Harry Potter and his tiny band of brigands who were now ear marked to be the new up and coming stars of the wizarding world, no he was happy to foist it in Severus and spend his days rogering or rather being rogered by Rupert.

Severus had been groomed for this. Granted he had truthfully been groomed for his power with no idea how that power was going to be used, power he had just minimal access to due to his mother's fear that he would be turn out like his father angry and violent. Even as Albus had bound the child he had never destroyed those tenuous links to Severus's power and how happy he was that he hadn't severed it when Tom decided to shape himself into the Dark Lord and Severus had come to him begging for Lily's life when he realized that yes he could follow a mad man but not one who threatened the one person in his world he loved.

He had slowly opened some pathways to Severus's power and it had kept him alive as a spy but even now he didn't have the half of it, Albus grinned he would return Severus's power in full to him when he was reinstated to the headmaster's position it would have to be under a guise of some type of conferred power of the position given never taken, but yes Severus at full power this would be a thing of beauty and great distress for the ministry when they found out their new headmaster was even more powerful than Albus had ever been, let them deal with that! Feeling pleased he once again turned his full attention to the man stuffed into his arse, it was good to be Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3 - One little meddling elf

_**In the Dungeons of Hogwarts**_

In the Potions Master's office stood one bewildered Potions Master staring at himself in a mirror, three house elves in various states of upheaval, and Draco Malfoy who was also staring at his godfather who wore a face he'd never seen him in, a hawkish-ly attractive one at that.

Plum ignored Severus to look at the young dragon, oh this one wasn't as a attractive as his father had been even if he was delightful to the eye, but he bore no ill will to young Lord Prince infact she was quite sure he loved the dour man with his jaded heart so she spoke to him kindly ushering him to the door and telling him to come again later once Lord Prince had been given enough time to get accustomed to his new face.

Draco stuttered and left, passing Granger half way up the corridor and even warning her the bossy old elf was most keen to keep everyone out, but she continued on mumbling about her future and he continued up, time to owl a letter to his father least he be the last of the decimated Slytherins to pen letters of Snape's arrival to the aristocracy.

Inside of the office Plum stood in fury!

"Why young master let them bound his power?"

Severus sniffed imperiously, Plum was becoming quite a pilchard in her dotage.**  
**

"Plum I believe you are mistaken my powers have never been bound."

Plum sucked her sharp teeth, ears twitching she stood in front of her Lord and beckoned him to bend, where she gave him a swift box to the ears and enfolded his face in her long fingers.

"This will hurt."

Her voice was regret tinged as she unfurled her power ripping the binding of his power off, they both screamed in agony, Hermione one hand raised to knock hearing the cries rushed inside paying no mind as the door closed behind her and the wards went up.

Professor Snape was on his knees, hands wrapped around the elf's hands that held his head, power engulfing him, Hermione stepped forward but was stopped by an elf,

"Do not touch his power or it will devour you!"

She stared in wonder, the old elf was encapsulated in a green shield but the Professor his body was light, out of his open mouth it streamed black, oily, and blindingly iridescent, the room strummed with power she could feel it lifting her hair off her neck, how could light be black? What was happening?

She looked down to the grim faced elf,

"What is she doing? Is the Professor in pain?"

the elf nodded,

"His powers were bound, very old, very bad magic Miss! Plum freed it and is taking some of the pain."

Hermione nodded, she wanted to ask questions, she wanted to know who bound the Professor's power, how it was done and why and why he spoke so well, but instead she started towards the potions store room,

"Pain potions for both of them?"

The elf shook his head no

"Just for the Master, essence of dittany and burn healing paste as well."

Hermione started to question why the dittany and burn healing paste when Professor Snape's body was wrenched from kneeling to floating in the air, the power around him glowing bright red across the black, the grim elf swore and shouted to the other in a language she had no idea of, as he disappeared the elf looked at her

"Murtlap Essence as well! Now Miss!"

When she returned from gathering the potions, Professor Snape's body was still engulfed in the black power now glowing orange, the grim elf looked at her and with a small twitch levitated the Professor as the color around him slowly paled, in the Professor's private rooms the 3rd elf stood at the bathroom door, Grim as Hermione had taken to thinking of the grim faced bossy male elf followed him in.

"1 full vial of dittany, half of the murtlap essence, quickly!"

From the other room a weak discombobulated voice streamed thru the door, Plum

"First the pain potion Couton, magic it thru his skin!"

Hermione handed the potion to Grim well Couton, he withdrew the stopper of the vial and with 1 swift movement half the vial disappeared and so did Professor Snape's clothes, the low moan Professor Snape had been making was now silent; Grim handed her the dittany and murtlap pointing to the huge tub, she quickly moved to do as he directed standing aside when he gently lowered Professor Snape, she had never used either in these great amounts on one person, dittany was used in drops 1 to 10 even for great wounds no one used these large amounts but then she had never seen anyone submerged in a a bath like this for treatment! She looked into the bath at him, he was lean, finely muscled, a swimmer's body, she glanced at the trail of fine hair eyes going down and caught herself, she was not going to look at Professor Snape's penis!

Severus floated first on a sea of pain, later cocooned in warmth and stinking of burn paste what the hell had that elf done? He could hear the Granger girl's voice along with elves, he could feel his wards sealed were being batted against, he moaned and tried to raise his head to let them know but instead he felt his lips pried opened pain potion poured in and his throat massaged to force it down, he sputtered, raised a single finger towards the door and moaned "no." that one word a moan the potions master imbued just a bit of power out of him and into his wards, the castle responded to his power with swift action of its own and locked down the Severus's private rooms, Head of House office, and private labs with a resounding return of its own power; inside Hermione looked at Grim- Couton, Plum and the last elf Whimble, they had felt the power slam around them this was not good.

Professor Snape's skin was healed soft as a baby's behind and smooth but his power it still over whelmed, and now they were warded in twice, not only the Professor's wards but Hogwarts, it had been impossible to leave when it had just been his wards up, now Hogwarts had decided to lock them in and there were seemingly no options, Hermione's patronus frolicked around the room not allowed to leave, the elves couldn't apparate out, they were collectively screwed.


	4. Chapter 4- In for a penny

**_Author's note_**

**_Chapters 3 & 4 are week 2 chapters however I will be busy this weekend and have uploaded them early, so there will probably be nothing until late next week/next weekend_****_My elf speak needs help I know.  
_**

Outside the private rooms of Severus Snape stood a knot people in various emotional states, Albus had been called back to the castle after being alerted that something powerful had been unleashed within the walls he stood with Minerva, 6 senior aurors, the Minister of Magic Kingsley, Lucius Malfoy was present as the head of the school board had also forced his presence, along with Draco, Ron and Harry, Albus was livid! He could feel the power in the rooms beyond him, they all could! Severus Snape's power made the Dark Lord's pale, it strummed feeding the wards of Hogwarts! Each person within the walls felt its warmth like the heat of the sun on their skin, this was power! How in Merlin's putrid blue bollocks had Severus's elf released this? He had already been told ad nauseam how his glamour had been removed in the great hall in front of a near full breakfast seating, owls were coming to his office at this moment and the Prophet had already deposited a photographer and Rita at the gate eager for an interview with Lord Prince, now this! Severus Snape was always too much damn trouble.

Draco looked around, the headmaster and deputy were near apocalyptic, Hermione was last seen going into the Potion's office now it was warded beyond any of their skills and there was a surge of unknown power! Lucius was plotting Draco could tell he knew the look, he rolled his eyes at his father. The aurors were petrified to the man, there was just too much power for their comfort, they had carried out offensive strikes on death eater strongholds with not a tenth of this power in the collective, this was not good.

Draco looked at Kingsley who was looking at the Headmaster, the old bastard was always in charge.

Harry was worried more-so about Hermione than the Potions Master no matter how much respect he had for the man all he had asked about was Hermione and the red idiot was definitely angry Hermione was locked in a room with Snape! The only one who seemed in anyway concerned for Severus was Draco, he looked at the assembled all were untrustworthy in his eyes, he focused on Albus, the Minister, and Harry, the power houses and the hothead, when Snape stepped out of these rooms this was the three most likely to act or to direct the reaction, the Minister could incarcerate then ask questions, the Headmaster would smile in his affable way and blackmail, Harry depended on how Hermione looked when she exited the room, Draco scoffed at the others no real power to speak of although Ron would probably be good for a tantrum of some sort.

He hoped Severus had a good plan, because things had changed and it had everything to do with his apparent new power.

Hermione and Plum had been arguing on what to do with the elves unable to apparate out when Grim had whispered to Plum in that guttural language again and Plum in her wizened voice had screamed for Maize the head Hogwarts elf, the head elf had carte blanche to enter any room of Hogwarts even with wards up and bring anyone who was allowed in by the wards powers not even the Headmaster had, old rules from when Headmasters and faculty had secreted mistresses and paramours in rooms out of sight of the students, staff and spouses, Couton with his love of arcane elf lore was indeed precious to their Master today.

Hermione had cringed at hearing the name, the sharp sound of apparition seconds later the short crone of an elf gave them all a disapproving look, Hermione had been reminded of when she was called to meet the elf in her days of SPEW, Maize had spoken to her like a mentally inept child, and when she had refused to back down "slavery of all types is wrong!". The elf had frozen her with a look and explained to her that "Little Miss not be freeing Hogwarts elves dooming them to death or I will make Little Miss an elf!" Then she had touched Hermione letting her feel her primordial power tied to Hogwarts and every elf under it's protection, leaving no doubt that yes she could make her an elf, SPEW had been retired that night with no word as to the reason.

Maize gave a stern look around the room,

"You act in haste Plum! Headmaster angry! But Hogwarts, Hogwarts sing in joy, Potion Master is feeding her well!"

The two younger elves slipped closer to Hermione, and let the 2 croned elves talk in low murmured voices, finally Maize stepped back and looked at Hermione,

"It is decided Little Miss and Little Dragon will bond, accept and share Potion Master's power."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but was stopped with one raised finger and the old elf's tone allowed to broach for reply.

"You do or he dies and Hogwarts devours. His wards accept only two, you and the little dragon, Hogwarts allow only me! You will bond!"

Hermione shook her head no and stepped back searching her mind for stories of shared power finding herself short on information,

"What will happen to me? Why must I share his power? Why does he have so much power? Who is the little dragon?"

Maize gave her a look and long sigh

"Always questions Little Miss."

Then she turned to Plum,

"Answer! I return with Little Dragon!" and with that she was gone.

Plum looked at Hermione and patted the chair next to her as she looked thru the doorway at Professor Snape lying in his bed his power still visible now a golden-yellow encapsulating the black, looking in her large kind eyes it was clear she cared about the Potions Master very much.

"Young Master Prince's powers were bound by the Headmaster! Now his power free is too much it has never stop growing that is not the wizard way, you become big wizard your power slow Young Master never slow.

Now we give you and Little Dragon Lord power, Young Master cares for you and Little Lord Maize knows these things, you all strong, you will be stronger."

Hermione was tempted to argue but arguing with elves would only end in deadlock, there had to be other options she nodded to the old elf and went to the book shelves there had to be answers here.

Draco was on his way to Sytherin house with a short detour to the kitchens on his return from the owlery, he was sitting thinking in the bustle of the elves when Maize appared next to him, the old elf scared him no she petrified him! He had sneaked some Malfoy house elves to Hogwarts once when the Dark Lord lived at the manor he would not allow his childhood nanny to become snake food!

She had looked at him as if she knew all his secrets and tisked, just that one sound and a look she had conveyed pride, sadness and utter contempt, he had never wanted her to look at him again after that.

"Your Potions Master is in danger."

Draco moved to stand, her hand was stronger than it looked her grip tight forcing him to stay seated

"Wait Little Dragon his power is plenty too much even, we thought to share with you and the one that frees elves, it will save him but will bond you three, you understand the old ways?"

She looked at him, and he nodded, she smiled showing her sharp yellow teeth,

"Little Dragon you can not go to your sire again."

Draco nodded slowly, Severus or his father? There was no choice, he would follow the man who had placed his soul on the proverbial line for him, he wouldn't allow his father to use him again.

"Take me to him?"

Maize smiled her fierce smile again and took his hand, in a blink he was Severus's private rooms Granger was reading an elf next to her explaining some point, her eyes were wide he suspected she had just figured out why wizards never shared their powers and rarely if ever wrote of it.

She raised her head all wild hair and eyes the color of good whiskey, her voice soft

"They are marrying us aren't they?"

Draco wanted to spit the facts at her as deftly as she had done in class but instead he came towards her and the elf moved so he could sit next to her on the floor,

"No Granger this isn't marriage this is more elemental and stronger than marriage could dream of being"

She looked at him her lips between her teeth, she wasn't afraid, resigned to what they were doing? Maybe. She wanted answers, knowledge, he had it and would give her all if it would save Severus's life.

"This is a story told from the beginning of time Chaos, Eros, Gaia ,their children or grandchildren, some say great-grands mated with man, they begat children some had magic, some had so much magic they challenged their god parents in power, at first it was used to castrate their powers, their parents took forms bringing them to their beds or sometimes just offered more power laid with them and killed them after stripping their power, later some found that they could give the power they didn't want to those of lesser magical strength living not as god's but normal lives, but a connection was forged in giving the power, a synchrony was developed, a partnership, in the sharing of power they gained deep connections, greater than what they had with their spouse if they had one, their minds linked, their bodies recognized this bond they were incapable of having children with anyone other than their bond mate, then sooner or later they realized this was infact a soul bond their very essence filtered thru the other, for generations this is what the very strong did when they cared about someone weaker, then slowly we forced the strong to hide because of our fears, or submit to being bound to living half lives bonded for wealth not love, we bred the trait of strength out and those with power kept it silent and even they were few."

Draco looked to his side, Granger was thinking her bottom lip clasped between her teeth still; he wondered if she would gnaw into it.

"I would be bonded to you and Professor Snape"

"Yes, you should probably start calling him Severus."

"I have to have sex with...?"

At this they both raised their heads to look Severus in his bed unmoving, Hermione was first to speak

"Plum how can we initiate the power share if the Professor is unconscious?"

Plum and Maize shared a patronizing glance, Plum spoke first

"We elves have ways, but Little Miss you have three days to innie outie with the Lords, ."

"But know little ones after this to the world the bond is complete, Plum will say she used elf magic, their magic will tell them the bond is complete! You will not tell that it was not complete until innie outie."

Maize spoke, her words an order

Hermione and Draco shared a look, in for a penny in for a pound, they were doing this.


	5. Chapter 5 Call me Hermione

**_Author's NOTE_**

**_innie outie stolen from god knows where since I've read so much fanfiction I have no clue where I picked that up from, if you know let me know so I may credit the original author please._**

**_Thank you for the reviews, follows, etc! :)_**

_**We are a couple chapters away from nookie if that's what you are here for, and after that 1-3 away from Sir/boy, just thought I'd warn anyone who was waiting for lemons. ;) Remember this will take leaps in time so after I get them sealed in the bond via intercourse, I will play with the time line jumping weeks and years to show the growth of the relationship/bond and maybe kids. **  
_

Chapter 5

Severus wanted to scream aloud "Let me die! Do not do this!"

Infact he was pretty sure that atleast Maize was well aware of his subconscious screaming to

"Avada me and end this shameless fuckery!" but had chosen to ignore him and do what she believed best! Elves had strange ways.

He was going to be bonded to these two with or without his consent! Fuck! He cared for Draco he knew the boy was somewhat infatuated with him, he'd saved and protected him when his father had thrown him to the wolf of the Dark Lord, and when his mother had been murdered ostentatiously within days of the family being cleared mostly due to her aid of Potter during the final battle, he had come to him first with his suspicions of his father's role, he trusted him.

Granger he was not sure why she had asked to apprentice under him or why she would do this, he owed her a life debt not she him; he had of course thanked her for her aid, the beozar and potions he had taken coupled with the few potions she carried and her fleeting nursing had been enough to push him fully towards life, not to mention she had been the one to come stomping into the Shack with medical aid, aurors for his security and fucking Albus smiling charmingly swearing for his innocence while shooting him daggers with his eyes that he had the gall to live.

She had said nothing of the life debt incurred that night and neither had he beyond the acknowledgment of its creation a curt "Thank you Miss Granger for your assistance", he imagined she'd take of advantage of it one day in the future when the red-haired idiot proved just how stupid he was and fathered a bastard on one of the witches that seemed to gravitate towards the three heroes of Potter, Longbottom and Weasly and brought it home for her to raise.

Instead here she was saving his worthless life again, he screamed from within his prison once again,

"Plum, Maize let me die!"

And was shocked when Maize answered him back, her voice spoken in his head not near as wizened as her speaking voice

"You ungrateful thrice doomed bastard! They both care for you in their ways! You will accept their gift with grace and treat them very well, you understand me Potions Master?"

Severus felt quite like a child spoken to by an irate parent but still he tried to plead his case

"But Maize they are children."

"No Potions Master they are a man and a woman worn with war! Hunted for their fame and infamy! You are Lord Prince, you have wealth, you have power, you were Death's hand, you can protect them better than anyone, you have protected them! You need them and they you, this will be done. "

Severus wanted to argue but found himself alone in his head again.

Hermione and Draco had shed their school robes, and were sitting on the settee hashing out perceived injustices,

"I just wanted to shake his fucking hand!"

"I don't care about you and Harry freaking Potter you bloody ponce you made my teeth huge!"

"Come off it Granger, Madame Pomfrey did a knock out job with your teeth after, you should thank me!"

"Your twat of an Aunt did this to me in your house!"

She ripped up her sleeve to show the faint scar of mudblood carved into her arm.

He frowned and stood pulling his shirt from his pants and showing her a collection of healed gouges.

"Bella was admittedly a bit of a cunt"

He turned his back raising his shirt where his back had quite a few pale stripes, then dropped it ripping his left sleeve up and the faded dark mark"

"So was the Dark Lord, so is my father, I assure you Granger I know only too well what you faced, if we bond I will do my best to protect you, never again will I be fodder for others' cannons and I will not allow anyone I'm bonded to face it either, I protect my own Granger I have seen and done things that no one should have to, I have lost my mother to my father's greed which has taken him from me, my future to my own ignorance, if not for Severus I would have lost my soul"

Hermione gave him a considering look

"Call me Hermione, Draco."

Maize looked at the young ones, they didn't worry her, the war had stripped both of their families by choice and by force, they would cling to each other in this new one they would create, the boy loved the Potions Master, he would give everything easily his body, his heart, his soul

The girl now she carried guilt at leaving the Potions Master at not doing enough even with the life debt she believed she had not done enough, fool child!

She had never met a down trodden soul she didn't want to save, and the Potions Master was first on her list but behind that she recognized him for his intellect and as a man, Maize studied Hermione, yes she would do well paired with these two they were strong they didn't need to be led like children, they would all learn from each other but she would not have to guide them each step, they would take turns each with their own strengths, they would challenge each other and the children oh such power they would have.

Maize clapped her bony hands,

"Little Lord, Little Miss the time is now."


	6. Chapter 6 Spinning on Emotions

Chapter 6

Maize and Plum held hands in the Professor's bedroom, it was spacious and Hermione noted no green but that was all the time she had to observe, Plum spoke

"When bonds are made we will have scant few moments Little Ones just time for you to speak to your bond mate before he and Hogwarts lower the wards, Little Dragon Lord Maize will take you she will cloak your new power, it would be wise no one in your home know of your power until you are no longer under your father or the Headmaster, Couton will be with you, he will your Prince elf if you are in danger he will take you to safety, he will not be seen but you will feel him."

Maize turned to Hermione with a much sterner look than the fond one Plum had given Draco.

"Whimble will be with you Little Miss he will be seen if needed because your bond will be known maybe even to all, the House of Prince protects it's own and you go into the lion's den.

Only you know your heart, why you are doing this but for now know you will have to fight those outside this door, those who love you and hate him"

She jutted her pointy chin towards the professor

"Those who have laid claim to your charms even if you have not given them, those who care for you, those who will pretend to protect you by stifling this power in jealously, in wrongly laid blame, in pride, start as you mean to go on! How do you mean to go on Little Miss, as a victim or a equal partner forcing these two to to understand you are a force to be reckoned with?"

Hermione raised her chin defiant,

"I do not love them but I respect the Professor and I believe Draco and I have reached an agreement."

The blonde man nodded

"We enter this freely understanding that this is a lifetime commitment, that in saving the Professor's life we link our own with his, we accept this."

Nothing else needed to be said, Mazie and Plum held their hands and started chanting, they became coated as one unit in red flames, the chanting continued as the elves reached for the Professor's hands, Hermione tried to understand it but it was a tongue so raw, so cacophonous she knew she'd never heard it and probably never would again, they chanted and the words washed thru her warm, sticky, clinging to her, Draco's hand tightened in hers he felt it too!

Then it consumed them molten fire lashed her from toe to head and Hermione felt Severus and Draco connect, she felt her own tug towards them, felt the power in the reciprocative bond forging between them but without their active involvement, she felt the moment Draco released and gave himself to the bond seeking the Professor, and the Professor's no Severus's flinching reaction that fueled her own push of her will into the bond and Severus's begrudging push of his formidable will, in that moment it clicked no matter what they had been before in that moment they became a cohesive unit, they became one.

They spun a collective of feelings and memories, all of them with overwhelming fears of failure, Severus's unrequited love now sated thru his actions, Hermione's love of her parents, her guilt for their murder by death eaters in Australia not even aware they had a child, Draco's love of his mother, him sitting with her brushing his hair, his growing hatred of his father, his guilt at his actions, Severus tender emotions towards the young man, Hermione's guilt at not doing more to help Severus, all of their fears that their actions during the war had tainted them, her laughing with her mother their last summer together, Severus belief that his soul was so tainted it was lost, Severus learning to cook at a muggle stove his mother standing next to him teaching him, so many emotions they bore down overwhelming the trio, there would be no lies, no ambiguity, no where to hide.

They came to a pile on the Potions Master's bed, the three of them alone holding hands, Maize voice came through the door way

"Speak quickly my Lords and Lady Prince, Hogwarts will only do so much now."

Hermione looked at Draco, he was smiling at Severus whose eyes were fluttering open.

"Severus you look better than I can ever remember"

The Potions Master scoffed, but Hermione was quick to agree with Draco

"He's right Sir..Severus, you look excellent."

Severus raised himself up pulling at the sheet readying to let these 2 know how he felt and realized his arm was bare, there was no dark mark! He grabbed Draco's arm dragging his sleeve up and was met with pale pristine skin, they looked at each other shocked, their link flared jubilation Hermione sensed this was beyond what either could have ever hoped for, she smiled happy.

Maize walked into the room,

"Ahh the mark is gone, tell your husband and wife good bye Little Dragon."  
Draco gasped realization

"When can we be together Severus? Hermione?"

Severus blushed, embarrassment reached across the bond from all sides

Hermione gave an uncomfortable laugh,

"Tomorrow after graduation? Can we all meet here...?"

Maize tisked

"Tomorrow after the ceremony it may behoove you all to take one final walk around the lake, you all know to where I speak of.'

Guilty nods from Hermione and Draco

"The elves will bring your things to Prince Hall, that includes your things Potion Master I think you no longer will be Headmaster next year?".

Severus nodded, his pleasure streamed over them

"I will resign tonight I believe with this new power I will be deemed quite unsuitable a replacement for Albus" He stopped

"Prince Hall Plum is it suitable for muggle borns?"

Plum stepped into the room

"Yes Young Master your Aunt she wished all to be welcomed, it's far from what you remember."

Severus felt relief at that, as a child there were even traps that endangered him a child of Prince because of his halfblood, atleast nothing would devour him or Hermione.

He sighed, they were a triumvirate, he felt his power within him filling him, Draco looked ethereal, Granger no Hermione glowed with power.

He folded his hands on his lap, fighting the urge to hold them close and verbally slaughter them for their actions.

"This is not what I would have chosen, triumvirates are rare, rarer still is shared power, I am not kind no matter what either of you think of me, but I will take this opportunity at a new life, I have wealth"

He granted a small smile to Draco

"More than your father, you can create your dream without his input, Gra..Hermione this is my second life debt to you, I do not know what your dreams are but I can promise what is within my means I will give you."

Hermione gave a small smile

"No life debt was created today Professor, the book said"

Draco and Severus groaned, but Hermione noted the upward quirk of the Professor's lip.

"I want to learn, as for our relationship I would like children in the future atleast 2, I wish for loving parents for them, I know I am not what you would have looked for in a wife, neither of you but I wish us to have a caring if possible marriage to start as we mean to go on"

Maize's quote had stirred something within her she would approach this positively.

She looked from Severus to Draco both blushed deeply but Severus spoke

"Miss Granger you are intelligent, loyal and beautiful despite your wayward coif, any man would be proud to call you wife no matter his blood status, you will have your children although this maybe something best discussed in the future. What of what most young women dream of dresses, jewels, to be swept off their feet by young men?"

"I like books professor and knowledge, Draco has a better sense of style than I."

She smiled at Draco, who laughed

"Well then Hermione I believe you will be quite a fashionable woman then who allows herself to be dressed by me."

Hermione blanched,

"No I think the Gringotts balance is safe if you let me dress myself."

It was Severus turn to give an uncomfortable laugh, he doubt she would understand as Draco had when he spoke of more wealth than Malfoy and he had yet to see what the muggle accounts said.

"Can we talk of finances later? Draco go back to Sytherin house I will call for you later be safe"

Draco hopped onto the bed wrapping Severus in a tight hug, Draco's emotions tumbled over them with ferocity, love, worry, lust, both men began to grow hard and Hermione knew if she reached between her legs she would be greeted by moisture, how the hell would this work? This powerful force that made her want to devour each of these men.

Maize grabbed Draco by his arm pulling him out of bed and Severus' arms and down to her

"No time for innie outtie Little Dragon!"

She ran a single slender finger down the side of his face and Hermione felt her connection with Draco contract

"You tell Lady Prince goodbye now and we go!"

They looked at each other unsure of what to do, she reached out a hand to shake and Draco pulled her into his arms, holding her possessively

"You are mine Granger, both of you! Don't forget what I said"

He released her with the softest brush of his lips against hers, she blinked and he was gone leaving her in Severus Snape her new bond mate's bedroom.

He spoke his voice like dark chocolate pouring over her.

"They are at the door, I can feel the Headmaster, Kingsley's, Lucius and Potter's power, your head of house is there as well and the red headed fool I believe. Dear God please tell me you have not just bonded with me while associating with Molly Weasly's spawn!"

Hermione barked a laugh,

"Ron and I shared one kiss and nothing has been said since, so no you have not poached me from a Weasly, plus he's already started to create his future, Lavender is expecting."

The both sniggered at the thought of Molly's reaction

"Miss Grang...Hermione are you truly ok with this?"

Hermione bit her lip, her eyes lowered to the white sheets.

"I don't know but I couldn't let you die now could I?" She raised her eyes to his

" What's done is done, now I advise you lay there and look as worn and innocent hmmm innocuous as possible"

"I will do my best to be as inoffensive as I can."  
He started to get out of bed, and was stopped by her arm braced against his chest,

"No Professor ..Severus look just lay there! Plum and I will say you were incapacitated we were locked in and we had no choice, you will lay there tired, supercilious ranting that I took advantage of you and toss us out, if anyone tries to attack you I will simply speak the truth you had absolutely no say in our actions, do we understand each other?"

"So this is how you've gotten Potter and the red headed dullard to acquiescence to your wishes all these years, you've run roughshod over them?"

"Why yes Severus and would you look they are both still alive as a matter of fact you have benefited also, do not doubt me you would have been long hexed had they had their way"

Severus flounced back onto the pillows

"Fine there are mostly Gryffindors out there anyway, use your wisdom of your compatriots but know do not trust them!"

Hermione walked to the door, she glanced back he was looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time realizing just how duplicitous the brains of the trio could be. There was a pull as Severus dropped his wards and seconds passed before Hogwarts answered in reply dropping its.


	7. Chapter 7, What next Veritaserum?

**_Here are 2 nice long chappies, we've gotten them quasi bonded, time to let others know what's going on and move the story out of the dungeons  
_**

**_I'm not in love with this chapter there maybe changes and edits, we will continue to move along however because I refuse to sit on it 3 weeks until I have found the perfect vibe, chapter 8 will be graduation day part 1, part 2 will come in another 5-7 days and will be another longer chapter and I should be ready to with the bonding at that point as well.  
_**

**_Thank you to Onyx Obsidian who helped to direct me to Never Piss Off A House Elf by lady-kyo where innie outie (in-outie) came from, we believe._**

_**Again thank you for the follows, reviews and alerts! A guest reviewed and said my style is confusing and I should get a beta, while a beta is definitely a good idea my writing style for this story will not change. But thank you for the review all the same :) ** _

All hell broke loose when the wards were lowered, Albus was first thru the door his face a mask of barely concealed anger wand drawn, next auror after auror after auror after auror and Kingsley! The Minister of Magic good lord why did they send for him? Next came her head of house who made a beeline to Hermione wrapping her arms around her, then Ron, Harry and finally not taking any risk Lucius Malfoy, most started talking at once and Hermione shushed them.

"Can someone please get Madam Pomfrey? Professor Snape was unconscious for quite a bit! I think he may have a concussion, Ron, Harry please Poppy?"

The boys ever used to obeying Hermione quickly started out the door, Hermione felt Severus's amusement, and matched it with her own that with all of these people no one thought to use a patronus to call Poppy, how the hell did they think she saved him that night? Pure luck? No, judiciously applied potions and a patronus to Poppy!

Next Plum stepped up, furious scowl across her face she folded her arms and looked at Dumbledore with her teeth barred.

"Headmaster very bad, Headmaster bound young Master's power, Headmaster glamor young Master most unattractive and Headmaster almost made young Master die! Evil evil Headmaster.!"

Every head in the room looked at the interaction between the tiny elf and the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"I only did what his mother asked of me Plum, I did not endanger the child!"

Severus voice came through the doorway low timbre-ed, lacking the usual resonance, damn he was good thought Hermione!

"Why didn't you tell me Albus? How many days I suffered when power could have made a difference, you painted me a dark savior and neutered me!"

"Severus please we can't speak of this now, Kingsley please remove the aurors it's clear Severus is no danger to anyone, Lord Malfoy you also are free to go."

Kingsley nodded to the aurors

"I'll see you back at the ministry, you can go."

They trooped out silently annoyed at loosing the good gossip.

Lucius on the other hand was defiant, his lip curled in a snarl

"No Headmaster I will not leave, you think to instate Professor Snape as the new headmaster? A man with this much power and much vaunted anger management issues? You believe that this would be best for our children? For Hogwarts? Minister you agree? Snape the Dark Savior was powerful yet somewhat controlled now with this power"

His snake head walking stick cut thru the air and slammed into the stone floor.

"Unacceptable!"

Severus voice cut through the ensuing argument calm, cool, he was occluding Hermione didn't know how she knew but she did as she stood wrapped in Minerva's arms.

"I am resigning, there is nothing to fear I will leave after the graduation ceremony tomorrow, I will not be a danger to Hogwarts."

Lucius should have crowed with joy as Hermione watched him, he was so pleased his body language betrayed him, no wonder he had failed the Dark Lord time and time again! He was no spy.

Albus spoke first

"But you have no home Severus where will you go?"

Lucius smiled predatory slash of white perfect teeth and started towards the bedroom door

"Severus no matter what our issues in the past you are my friend, know Malfoy Manor is always open to you as long as you need it"

He was stopped by an unseen force at the door and Severus chilled response of

"That will not be necessary Lucius I find myself not quite destitute at this time."

McGonagall tittered in Hermione's ear, clearly pleased that Severus had turned down Lucius and whispered in Hermione's ear

"Are you ok Miss Granger?  
Hermione smiled at the kind woman who had all but adopted her in the months since the end of the war.

"Quite Professor McGonagall sharing Professor Snape's power has left me replete I had no idea how low my magical stores were until Plum did the ritual"

Professor McGonagall's face took on a stormy visage, she was clearly fighting the urge to pull her wand from her sleeve.

"Did he hurt you girl?"

Hermione gave her a quizzical look

"Professor he was unconscious he couldn't hurt me, Plum did everything it was quite calming really"

Professor McGonagall looked at her then whipped her wand out and performed a test to see if her virginity was still intact, the room could see plainly it was.

Hermione on the other hand was hurt.

"You thought I lied to you? Supposed I'd had sex with a previous boyfriend would you have had me examined? Or would you have avada-ed Professor Snape first? Would like to see his sheets?"

She turned walking away and was surprised to see Severus in the door to his bedroom, in pajamas and a long robe, broad shouldered and trim he filled the doorway.

"My god Minerva what did you do? she's bereft!"

He looked at the blue glow still obvious at her womb and laughed, it was the first time Hermione had ever seen him laugh, head thrown back, mouth opened laugh

"Oh Minerva, you do so love to think the worst of me."  
Hermione walked up to the Potion Master, she raised her eyes to his a silent plea and he opened his arms, it was clear he was some what accustomed to soothing troubled females, he patted her back and murmured in her ear, Hermoine thought he must be a much more hands on Head of House than Professor McGonagall and noted the room was silent at their action.

His voice was a deep rumble in his chest

"Never thought I'd see the day the Princess of Griffindor would run to the arms of the bastard of Slytherin house from those of her own" His voice was snide

He waved his hand ending the spell on Hermione.

"Miss Granger please your head of house was only concerned for you."

Hermione stepped back bristling.

"What will she do next Veritaserum? I am nearly 20 years old! A woman, a student yes but a woman! I have slept in a tent with 2 horny teenaged boys for months, one who pawed me as much as humanly possible! Has no one thought of that? What had I not been a virgin? Would she have trained her wand on you? Is my word not worthy?"

Kingsley finally spoke his voice calming and direct

"Severus what happened? I'm sure if we understood we would be much less likely to jump to conclusions."

Severus eye brow raised at this comment, his trade mark sneer crested his lips, yet he gave a small nod

"As you wish Minister" he spun his tale of of the letters, his newest station of Lord Prince, the elves appearance and the removal of glamour and magical confinement as he believed it,he moved from standing to sitting on the divan back against the wall leaving the settee free, Hermione sat with him, Plum stood to his side interjecting at points and staring daggers at the Headmaster; he left out certain things, his new great wealth and Draco and hedged on some others, such as when Kingsley asked just how much magical core strength he had, his reply back of

"At this point barely enough to get from bedroom to the divan!"

Harry and Ron accompanying Poppy returned somewhere in the middle this tale and when he finished speaking Poppy hustled him off to the bedroom for a physical plying him with potions, leaving Plum and Hermione to finish the tale with Plum casting fugitive looks towards the door while speaking on ancient elf bonding rituals that bonded their Masters if their lives were in danger, and barring her teeth when ever asked for exact details on what was done

"Elf magic! I sing. I give my magic. I give bond!"

At one point she began the gutteral song but was quickly shushed by the Headmaster, while Hermione spoke of finding the Professor in pain body alight, she glazed over the bath, and went on to the bonding,

"So we decided since there was no way out for us that bonding not only saving Professor's Snape's life but our own since Hogwarts refused to release the wards or allow the Professor's elves out, it was the wisest decision"

Harry being muggled raised as she was clueless, he looked at the displeased faces of Albus and Minerva for his cues, Ron however pureblood knew and exploded

"You fucked the greasy git! How could you Mione? How could you!"

Hermione stood fury washing over her, her wand was out quicker than any eye could track and Ron was pushed back towards the door,

"I do not understand the need to cast aspersions on my character today first Professor McGonagall cast a virginity charm on me now you! You Ronald that has laughed at me time after time about my puritanical ideals about going to my marriage bed a virgin!

You who left me for Lavender Brown not once but twice, you Ronald! In 7 scant months you will be a father who I give or do not give my favors to is none of your business!"

Lucius coughed delicately, brushing a invisible piece of lint off his razor-sharp pants seam and in a snide voice commented

"Vituperative comments about witches conquest are always a sure way to find ones self hexed."

Hermione smiled a baring of teeth anything but friendly never moving her eyes from Ron, she felt Severus coil waiting to strike, someone was getting ready to act not Lucius he could care less if she hexed the bullocks from the entirety of the Weasly clan, that left Harry, the Headmaster, Kingsley or her head of house, but she knew it was Harry instinctively, kind Harry that wished and hoped that she would find her place in the Weaslys at Ron's side like he had with Ginny, now both orphans he viewed them as his family, yet he would always defend Ron even to her his "sister"

"Harry sit down, I'm tired and cranky and I've missed lunch, tea and probably dinner as well, I have no time for this! Ron you are one of my best friends in the world, I don't expect you to understand but don't be an arse about it, you have Lavender you never wanted me! Stop acting like Padfoot pissing on my leg!"

She turned her back and trusted that Ron wouldn't try to hex her as she walked away in his anger although the scowl on Professor McGonagall's face as she rounded on him made it clear he would have no time to hex her.

Severus cleared his throat

"May I suggest a wand oath to not speak of today's events to those not involved? Not long term mind you and Minister you certainly would be waived I am sure the Auror Headquarters await your opinion on today, but until Miss Granger and I have a few days to speak of the consequences of today's actions, two months perhaps? Hermione needs time to familiarize herself with the mores and traditions of this wizarding custom since as a muggleborn she was not instructed in some of the more arcane wizard conventions."

Lucius gave a disapproving sniff,

"I have long said there is a great disservice done to muggleborns by not teaching them their wizard culture for Merlin's sake they live as wizards they should know these things."

Albus narrowed his eyes all twinkling long gone and opened his mouth to speak when a slight touch from Kingsley on his arm stilled his tongue, Poppy and Minerva looked at each other then Hermione both with looks of pity, Harry didn't care he would speak to Hermione, Ron was angry but also ashamed after being taken to task and nodded quickly his acceptance, he had other things to worry about his mother was going to lose it!

Kingsley's deep voice broke the silence

"Two months is too long Severus, a month to refrain from public discussion would be better broken at anytime that you both acknowledge the bond publicly within that time, I am sure the press has already gotten word of your new status and Hogwarts unusual behavior, we will have to speak of it direct them to me I will give a statement."

He gave Severus a long look,

"We will need to meet to speak of these developments, but for now the oath."  
Wands were produced and the oath made, Hermione looked at Severus, only those involved today, he'd made sure to keep Draco in the loop, she wondered what her future held, two husbands dear Merlin what had she done? Two husbands!

It was clear Draco loved Severus would he come to love her? Would she love them? She held great apprehension at this future, she had leapt her guilt and admiration doing most of the thinking, she stayed wrapped in her thoughts as the Professors spoke to Kingsley and Lucius insinuated himself into the conversation, the Headmaster arguing some point which she had no interest in since Severus thru the link seemed disinterested, Lucius stood next to Severus and she saw Draco in 20 years, her Light and her Darkness they would be, so lost in thought she missed when Harry came along side her and started to speak, it was only when he touched her arm she looked towards him startled, Severus eyes were on them.

"I'm sorry Harry you said something?"

His worry was stark on his face, his green eyes flicked to her,

"I was so worried Hermione! You're sure you are ok"

Hermione nodded

"Are you still going to your house tomorrow after the graduation party? You know Grimmauld Place always has room for you, you don't have to be alone, and you don't have to do this." He looked meaningfully at Professor Snape.

She smiled again and wrapped him in a hug,

"Harry I need to figure this out and staying on neutral ground is probably for the best, plus I've had my fill of Mrs Black screaming, and Molly well I don't know what she will say after Lav and Won Won tell her their news, I know she hoped we'd... anyway let me tell the Professor I'm leaving and you can come back to the head's room and we'll talk yeah?"

Harry watched her cross the sitting room to the tall dark man, he respected the Professor, he had saved them countless times, none of them would be here without him, Harry sighed his issues with the Professor now seemed childish and petty but he was so dark he wondered how Hermione would survive, they were the smartest and bravest people he knew, intelligent and loyal to a fault, maybe that would help them find an answer to ending this bond or making it work if what everyone said was true and there was no way out.

Severus turned away from the terse group as Hermione started towards them, Lucius nodded to him and slipped from the room he didn't care where the Granger girl spent the next few months or if she would still apprentice to Severus, The Order took care of their own, she was not his problem.

"Miss Granger?"

His voice ran over her warm chocolate,

"I am going back to my rooms Sir, I need to finish pack and prepare for tomorrow"

He gave a sharp nod

"I would like to speak to you next week sometime if possible?"

"I'll be at my parents home Sir."

They nodded to each other, accepting their complicity.

He turned from her speaking to the room at large,

"I must speak to my Slytherins, I'm sure you all know your way out."

He walked into his bedroom to prepare for his visit, Hermoine scampered to Harry's side desperate to not be caught in the clutches of her head of house or the headmaster and Ron despite his anger joined them, the trio quickly fled the room as Kinsley asked to speak to the Headmaster and their Head of House turned her eyes to them.

In the head girl's suite they flopped to the floor, Whimble appeared bowing low and deposited a large tray of food and tea on a nearby table,

"I'll pack the Lady's things" and winking out of sight.

"Blimme Hermione, you are really Lady Snape?"

Ron was looking slightly green

"I'm Lady Prince I guess?"

"Why would.."  
Hermione cut him off

"Because he didn't deserve to die Ron!"

Ron had the grace to look ashamed and shrugged, he opened his mouth to speak and closed it before finally saying

"You are right it's just, it's Snape Moine, Snape! You are bonded to Snape! Oh Merlin on a blast ended skrewt you are married to Snape, you'll kill each other!"

The small group burst into laughter that settled into contemplative thought.

Hermione spoke first,

"Ron I'm sorry about outing you and Lavender."

"It alrite Mione I couldn't hide a baby now could I? And I was a right prat anyway it's just well it's Snape! Oi are those mince pies?"

He took off to the table and Hermione and Harry followed, everything forgiven.


	8. Chapter 8, Yours Severus

Slytherins were a collected bunch, their Head of House turning up looking years younger after becoming a Lord and the school cocking up right after they saw him become a Lord resulting in rumor upon rumor, him resigning his position and leaving rules to be passed on to future Syltherins along with strict rules to contact him should they need him, pish! this was nothing they had lived thru the days of the Dark Lord, they took the news magnanimously almost to a one, there were a few tears here and there, students who he'd protected and helped but he made sure to note he was only an owl away should any of them need him, and they believed him.

As Professor Snape billowed from the room calling for "Mr Malfoy to see me in my office" the room dissolved into chatter, Draco left behind the Potion Master slipping from between Blaise and Pansy leaving them discussing their trip to muggle London the following week, Pansy was seeing a French halfblood and was leaving to study there, with her family decimated due to their small size and entrenchment in the death eaters it left her the last free member of the Parkinsons, a rich one at that with no one to answer to and no fears of being forced into marriage or anything else; and Blaise simply liked shopping in London, now his mother was taken with husband number eight and was off on her honeymoon he would be traveling. This would be the last time the three would be able to slip away together for a while, Draco pushed the logistics to the back of his mind and followed Severus.

Draco knocked and waited as the wards dropped the sign to enter, closing the door behind him he was glad to see the staid man standing in front of the desk, Draco remained silent as the wards were returned and a muffilato cast, Severus looked at him with a small smile and he gratefully walked closer.

"So you meant to have me one way or the other Draco?"

"Yes..no, I don't know Severus! I had to do it, I had to help you"  
A finger slipped over his lips silencing him

"I understand; I have a gift for you I would have given you it tomorrow but due to circumstances I believe this would be best."

The silver wrapped boxed passed from one's sure hands to the others trembling hands, Draco unwrapped it slowly, and opening the plain wooden box found a wand, he looked at it in awe.

"14 inches, mun ebony, double core of pegasus and dragon."

Draco's heart clenched,

"Touch it Draco"

He lay a single finger on it and it leaped into his hand, the wand veritably sang, he called for his patronus calling up his happiest memory, he was now bonded, he had a family!

"You will find it will find it will respond to you flawlessly, however it has less spring than your first, this has been made to stringent requirements to magnify to your strengths. Now come sit we must speak of Ms Granger."

"Hermione Severus, Hermione, Lady Prince, Mrs Snape if you will."

Severus sneered and nodded as they sat knee to knee on the settee, Draco spoke first

"I have a gift I would like to give her, I had it goblin made for mother but it came after...after"

He paused and took a breath

"I believe it to be abundantly good gift for a wife, may I send it to her?"

Severus looked at the young man he'd seen grow from a babe, who he would share the rest of his life with,

"Do as you feel led Draco, I am... inadequate as it comes to relationships, I believe you and Ms Gra .. Hermione must be comfortable with each other and in the end care for each other independent of how you feel about me. However you have now pointed out a great flaw in my newly acquired relationship, I have no gift for her. I had no idea I'd be in procession of a spouse further more two when I ordered your gift!"

Plum snorted from the side of the room where she and Couton were sitting waiting

"No gifts, no gifts the whole of the Prince wealth at his finger tips and he says he has no gifts, diamonds, emeralds, rubies, goblin mined blue garnet, paraiba, gold, platinum? What would you seek to give your wife my Lords?"

Draco laughed

"If it helps the piece I had made for my mother is Goblin gold, a dragon of emeralds wrapped around a diamond with protections of course"

Plum looked from one to the other,

"emeralds and diamonds then my Lords? And rings?"

Severus paled, Draco sputtered

The old elf laughed as she apperated with a crack, leaving Severus to update Draco on the day and the time he had bought them with the oath

She returned minutes later bearing a jewelry box of fine gems, when paired with Draco's necklace they found what Draco considered suitable demi-parure of earrings, necklace, bracelet along with a few other pieces Draco deemed "Perfect!"which was quickly delivered to Whimble to give his Mistress, no rings however that they thought would be better if she chose since she would be wearing it.

Draco asked for ink and parchment and scribbled off 3 letters handing them to Severus for his seal before he sent them off by Couton, Severus didn't ask he was acquainted with the stores Draco had sent the letters to, he only asked to send one final missive to Hermione when the flutter of activity died down, before he packed Draco back for his last night at Hogwarts.

_ shdshdshdshdshdshdshd***************************** ************shdshdshdshdshdshdshd_

Hermione awoke with a start, she felt full as if her body was going to be torn apart. Whimble appeared at the bottom of her bed

"Mistress? Lady Prince!"  
Finally when she didn't answer the tiny elf levitated her placing her hands against the walls of her room and whispering to her softly as if she was a baby as the excess of power was drained into the castle, she sunk to the stone floor feeling Severus concern leak through and sent back what she hoped was reassuring emotions towards him.

"Mistress needs Masters."

She nodded wearily her eyes closed the elf was right the bond was a siren song calling her to go to Severus and Draco, instead she began reciting the 50 uses for lavender in sleeping potions as she breathed deeply feeling the power inside still its tumultuous roll, finally opening her eyes again Hermione was greeted by Christmas morning, she looked around gobsmacked, Whimble chirpped in a pleased little voice,

"The Masters have sent gifts"

"They've sent the whole of Diagon bloody Alley!"

"There's a letter Mistress."

She took the parchment and ripping the seal quickly.

**_Dear Hermione, _**

**_Please excuse the munificence of our mutual amitie, it is done with a warm if inordinately lavish heart._**

**_From the more sedate of your future household I hope that you will be pleased with your parure._**

**_Please destroy this note._**

**_Yours _**

**_Severus_**

Yours Severus, she held the parchment for a moment, then lit it with her bluebell flame which came quickly and with startling power devouring the note in the blink of an eye.

"Ok Whimble let's see what Santa Malfoy and Snape sent"

The elf sniff

"Prince Mistress, Prince you are all House of Prince"

Hermione decided silence was wise and reached for the top box in the stack, Christmas had come a full 6 months early.

When she was done Hermione held the emerald dragon on her hand running her finger over the inscription carved into the dragons body, "à la mère de votre petit dragon" To mother from your little dragon; Hermione wondered if Draco's mother had ever worn the piece, and how she would feel about her son giving it to a muggle born, but she recognized that he had given her something of great meaning and to refuse to wear it would be to reject him on some level, this was beyond a piece offering.

She slipped the chain around her neck the dragon settling between her breast, she snuggled him in the cup of her bra there little dragon wasn't going anywhere, and looked at the other pieces; Slytherin evidently meant that your jewelry cried your house allegiance, dragons made of emeralds, snakes of gold, had they ever heard of understated? She slipped a simple bracelet on, gold with a single diamond braced in a pair of tiny snakes the rest she packed back up and sent to her trunk, no emerald snake earrings today.

At least the clothing was classic in styling and surprisingly muggle looking, clearly for her graduation the long minimalist gown was carmine silk with a high neckline and a beautiful drape to the back, the heels charmed so she wouldn't break her neck on the stairs she had checked, were a black silk peep toe pump. There were underthings made of an unknown silk, the bra had almost no back to allow for the drape of her dress yet held her breast up high, the panties left no lines even under the smooth silk of the dress, a dragon hide leather wand holster meant to go around her leg when she wore no robes to slip the wand up her sleeve, charmed to slip into her hand thru whatever clothing she wore. There was no doubt in her mind Draco had set out to make sure she was the bell of the ball as she sat at the end of her bed petting the silk of the dress.

An hour later Hermione soaked in a bath scented of neroli and vanilla sipping a cup of sweet oolong tea Whimble had pressed into her hand, as head girl the small private room had been a lifesaver when she returned to school, today she was even more grateful

The morning paper had come it's front page blaring, "Mystery At Hogwarts- Potions accident forces lock down!" underneath that "Dumbledore's Man new Lord Prince! Potions Master retires.", Rita of course had a field day running a picture of Snape in arm and leg irons from during his trial, while casting aspirations left right and center, Hermione sighed and decided she would stay in her rooms while the younger students had breakfast and left, Severus was a bundle of tension, she couldn't feel Draco just echoes although she had sent a quick thank you on plain paper with nothing signed to both of them.

A knock on her door and Ginny barged in

"Oi Hermione where are you?"

Whimble appeared a shimmer in the corner of the room and she shook her head while answering

"In the bath Ginny!"

"Merlin's balls Hermione where did this dress come from? Are these La Nuit panties, ohh is this from Viktor then? Is he coming today? Blood hell you could have told me!"

Hermione wanted to just sink under the water, thank god she had Whimble pack away the jewelry and the rest of the dresses what comments would those have gotten her! She looked at the dragon between her breast and groaned sticky charm to keep the robe closed for sure.

"No Viktor isn't coming, give me a min I'll be out soon Ginny."

"Have you heard Ron and Lav Lav are getting married, first Bill and Phlegm now these two!"

A loud groan came thru the door way

"I hope the twins and Charley have better taste!"

Hermione thought better of it, she knew she shouldn't say anything but she couldn't help herself

"She's pregnant you know? She let Ron do the charm and he did it wrong or so she told Pav."

Ginny screeched

"Mum will kill him!"

Hermione gave a small smile and stood to start drying off.

_ shdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshd*********************** *********shdshdshdshdshdshdshdshd_

Draco and Blaise were watching the last of the Slytherins leave, they had made sure there were no stragglers, given the first years all a talk on how to get to safety if they needed to, they were pretty sure they were muggle born and half bloods in Slytherin this year. They had not asked, the motto was once you were in they protected their own no questions asked and now they provided a network just incase they were fostering the next Dark Lord, Harry Potter or Severus Snape in their house, these kids would not find themselves left to take abuse, they would have options.

Blaise smile

"So Draco who's the piece? I saw the note, haven't seen you smile like that in a long time."  
Draco nose flared Hermione was not a piece!

"She's is no piece Blaise, next week we'll talk about it."

Blaise smiled

"Alright then mate, just invite me to the wedding yeah?"

Wrapping his hand around his friend's shoulders.

"Sure Blaise, come on let's go get dressed, I'd like to get my scroll, drink some of Dumblebores horrendously cheap champagne and be gone from this infernal place!"

_shdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshd******************** ***************shdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdhsd_

Severus was standing at the door of Hogwarts as the students tromped by slowly gazing at his face, quite a few had come up to him to thank him for all he had done! That was shocking, even more shocking was the beguiling looks some of the older females had given him, he'd already had one fourth year Ravenclaw try to slip him her address, he'd called Flitwick immediately and left him to deal with his wanton student, he would be in a manner of minutes no longer a teacher, he couldn't be arsed to care about the morality of a puffed up Ravenclaw bint.

His mind was other places, a covert midnight trip with Plum to his new home had shocked him, held under Fidelius Charm it looked nothing like the dark monstrosity of his childhood as he had said aloud,

"Prince Hall is in Carmarthenshire South Wales"

Brightly lit a peek in the lower windows showed a beautiful welcoming home, Celia Prince clearly had a defined idea of what a home looked and felt like and it did not include allowing the mold to take over the brick turning the house black with climbing vines, velvet drapery or cursed paintings that if you spoke to them as a half blood your lips bled, surprisingly it was bereft of tweed and toile also, things that he merely disliked rather than hated but it was nice not to have his new home need redecoration immediately.

Plum had shown him around the house as they choose office spaces and dithered over the master bedroom's size and where Draco and Hermione would sleep, the elf not backing down that they would all sleep together of course!

There was a large basement waiting for a potions lab, the library was a treasure and when he was finished adding his private collection it would be one of the best collections of Potions and Dark Magic books in the country! There was a computer room Plum had rolled off facts about charms woven into the house that allowed the electricity to work with the magic, this would revolutionize their world if allowed electricity, television, internet, all were things of dreams to the wizarding world, and he could bring them these things.

He left the house with a strange sense of pride of a woman he'd never met and only spent a few minutes speaking to her portrait with her refusing all thanks before she had sent him off to look around, although when she had called Albus

"a simpering mingebag working with half a wicket" she had gained his instant respect.

Ce as she liked to be called had spent the last years of her life hoping to bring the wizarding world to a new century and remove the fear of the muggle world, the Americans had done it why couldn't the British? He'd asked for her portrait to be moved to his office before he had left, he hoped for many conversations over the coming years.

Now standing at Hogwarts door watching the dunderheads leave he was surprised at the anticipation strumming through his body he'd always believed leaving Hogwarts would fill him with a great despair but today he was devoid of much of his usually negative feelings, he had a home, he had a wife and a husband, money and a future, the clocked chimed 12 o'clock Severus Snape 23rd Lord Prince smiled shocking the last stragglers heading to their summer vacations, he was free.

_ shdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshd***************** ***********shdhsdshdshdshdshdshdshdsh_dshd

Hermione was sick and tired of Ginny why had she said they could get ready for graduation together? Usually she wouldn't have minded spending this girl time together, getting dressed to go out with Ginny was usually delightful and fun filled, but after she had admitted the burly Bulgarian wasn't the one who who had sent her the dress and underwear Ginny had been relentless! Every few minutes Ginny would glance at her dress guess some random wizard throwing names without rhyme or reason she utterly refused to stop guessing thinking it some exciting game.

Harry and Ron had peeped in and said their hello's reminded her she was invited to the party at the Burrows after the graduation reception and when Ginny turned her questions to them they quickly left; she'd disappeared for a few minutes and came back with the Patil twins who after a good look at the dress given their two sickles, a older man definitely a rich one! Snickering their congratulations they left the room and Hermione turned to a laughing Ginny her mouth a tight line.

"I think you need to go Ginny."

Ginny sobered quickly, "We were just having fun Moine, Merlin nooo Hermione who is he?"

"No one! And if you can't respect that I am done!"

Ginny stilled truly looking at Hermione for the first time that day, Hermione Granger was flush with power, she had no idea if she had ever seen anyone look as if they could truly devour her without a thought, suddenly a small elf popped up grabbed Hermione and twirled her to touch the wall, all along sending Ginny the most disapproving looks while twittering away that Mistress shouldn't allow her witch friends to anger her so and she should send the little one away as Hermione shuddered her fingers grasping the bricks of Hogwarts.

After a few minutes Hermione stood up once again thanking the small elf and sending it away.

"Don't ask Ginny!"

"Oath?"

Hermione nodded, Ginny gave her a considering look and chuffed.

"Ok. So can I do your hair?"

Hermione smiled recognizing it for what it was a piece offering.

"Please.


	9. Chapter 9, He's a Malfoy

_Here we are chapter 9, I'm so grateful for everyone of you who has read, followed, alerted etc. I want to thank each and everyone of you for taking this ride with me. Now Albus I believe needs to truthfully understand why Severus thinks of him, do you? ;) _

_I didn't want to have a extra large chapter so the rest of this night will be included in the lovers chapter which is coming in 5-7 days._

The graduation had been tedious at best, filled with pompous speeches from wizards who had never trained their wands against a Death Eater, never stood up for what they said believed in, infact they had done nothing and left the war to the students many of whom were now gone! Hermione had growled low in her throat at one moment startling Ron and Harry, her anger must have traveled thru the bond, Severus has raised a single eye brow and sent soothing emotions and undisguised amusement though the bond.

There was the moment as she went to the podium to give her valedictorian speech the Potions Master had offered her his hand on the steps and Draco had offered her a hand down, both instances sending murmurs through out the hall.

Ron muttered to her as she sat

"Oi what's up with Malfoy?"

Harry had whispered in reply

"Well he is Snape's godson."

They had nodded to each other, clearly Malfoy was only following his godfather's lead it was that simple, she rolled her eyes and caught McLaggen smiling at her again, when would this be over?

_ shdshdshdshdshdshdshsdhdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshd_

Dumbledore was giving another toast did the blighter ever shut up, Draco stood beside his father looking from Severus who was standing next to Dumbledore with his lip curled half sneer, and Hermione who one of the the Weasly's was keeping in conversation while keeping the panting masses of Hogwarts newly graduated males at bay, he wasn't sure which Weasly until he turned his head ahh the curse breaker the scar across his face was striking.

"You seem to be paying much attention to the mudblood? She is impeccably adorned but do not forget what she is Draco!"

Draco turned to his father

"Muggle born father, remember that or you may find yourself locked in strife of your own creation"

"You dare to correct me?"

Draco turned

"Don't wait up for me father, I find myself of mind to spend the night in London."

walking away as Lucius spluttered in indignation, Draco was ready to leave, now!

Hermione watched Draco walk out of the Hall, she was sure he was going to the lake, now if only she could get away, since entering the reception she had been besieged by her male classmates and even some of the guest, apparently it took 1 dress, a pair of heels and some makeup for them to realize even with brains she was a female and now they were vying for her attention which is where Ron's brothers had come in first Charlie and Harry, then Fred and George and now Bill, they had taken turns fondling their wands and being increasingly rude to any male who came close after Hermione had wandlessly hexed a rather fresh Hufflepuff who had tried to run a finger down her spine as she walked past

She smiled at Bill and made her goodbyes lying blithely knowing he believed she was going to meet what ever man had prodded her to dress so femininely, ducking into the crowd she spied Harry besieged by the guest and smiled ruefully as Cormac tried to track her while she caught the sour faced potions master's eye, just you now Severus.

The Professor had said a short insincere toast of thanks and was now standing next to the Headmaster sneer in place with the still full glass of champagne that he had started the evening with as curious parents and ministry officials asked about his future, his face and the Prince legacy and he answered in half truths and out right lies while Dumbledore stood next to him seething, Severus watched Draco and finally Hermione leave, the back of that damn dress causing a tightening in his pants.

It was an hour later that Severus finally extricated himself from the clutches of those in the hall and found himself next to the lake, the giant squid raised up took one look at him and sank back to the bottom as a small charmed paper airplane whizzed around his head and took off to a stand of trees to his left where he found his bond mates sitting under a tree sipping champagne, while the three elves shared a bottle of butterbeer.

Hermione and Draco were sitting hip to hip and Severus felt as he came close the bond between them expand again to include Draco, it felt right the sudden awareness of the pair of young people who were toasting and speaking low among themselves.

"Are you all trying to become intoxicated?"

Draco looked at him peevishly raising an immaculate eyebrow and banished the bottles and glasses, standing as Severus offered Hermione a hand to help her to her feet.

"You've just cost me a first edition Pure and Defined Charms Severus! My most grateful thanks. Can we please leave now?"

Severus, smirked, nodded and opened his arms, they stepped into him, his elegant robes closing around them as he disapparated them away.

They landed smoothly in an open field, Severus released them although Hermione and Draco both were much slower to let him go until he stepped out of the circle of their arms.

"Repeat after me, Prince Hall is in Carmarthenshire South Wales"

They repeated, Hermione gasped as the house appeared, it was beautiful! A three story great country house of white brick, the path was lined with roses atleast 20 different types all different colors in full bloom, scenting the air with a multitude of notes myrrh, spice, citrus, sweetly fruity all the fragrances melding into one of rose, closer to the door jasmine the magical variety sweeter heavy with lemon merged with the rose unseen but obvious.

Couton stood at the door opened wide in welcome, at his side a tiny female elf trembling in anticipation a bunch of sanguineous roses in hand almost as big as she was, she bobbed a curtsy as Hermione stepped in presenting her the roses in a courtly gesture while her fragile childlike voice sang out

"Welcome Lady Prince."

"Please call me Hermione"

The elf flushed in pleasure,

"Yes Lady Hermione."

Hermione didn't even bother correcting her, as she turned to Severus and Draco the elf bobbing in curtsey again,

"Masters Prince."

Couton gave a low flourished bow

"Welcome to Prince Hall Lords and Lady Prince we are filled with joy to serve."  
17 other elves popped up behind him and bowed, the 3 newest members of the house all went for their wands (Severus's was actually in hand) out of pure habit, stopping when they realized that they were looking at 17 pairs of bright trusting eyes.

Plum next to Severus started introductions and from there was a tour of the house, two hours later when they collapsed at the sumptuously ladden dining table brains reeling with elf names Mupmus? Hihuhi? there would be some control with the names! Laughing at Draco's levitating Hermione out of the library and the resulting hexing of his hair Weasly red which Severus refused to lift telling them to work it out between themselves, they were generally delightfully surprised at how good they had gotten along, Severus hadn't insulted or snarled, Draco made any insensitive comments nor Hermione question them unceasingly, they were each quite pleased.

It was the dessert course they were all tip toeing around the inevitable end of the night praising the triple chocolate torte with strawberry and rose puree, Harry's patronus galloped in stopping at Hermione's side

"Oi you are late, don't make us come get you! Get out of the books, Snape can't kill you if you don't study!" with a bawdy laugh.

"Oh Merlin" Hermione lowered her head to her hands

Draco laughed

"You know we are all invited to the Burrow for the party, Mrs Weasly been doting on me since the final battle I guess switching sides and all." He shrugged

"I'll go with you, I'd just need to leave early to pop in Pans party you can come back here if you'd prefer not to go to London."

Hermione looked from Draco to Severus, one nervous, the other irritated contemplating hours with a house full of her friends and the Weaslys, the later pinched his nose, the bond tugging at whatever was left of his heart, he wanted to make her happy, if she had to choose it would be difficult for her, this fucking bond was going to cost him his reputation!

"I am leaving for the Burrow in half an hour, should you care to join me it maybe appropriate to change"

They made a mad rush for the door, Draco bossily telling Hermione what she would be wearing.

48 minutes, 2 threats of leaving and after returning Drcao's hair to it's pale glory when he refused to step out of the house as "a ginger menace" they apprated from the front door to the Burrow, with Draco flirting shamelessly with Hermione in her blue sequined skater dress and strappy heels as Severus held them in his arms for side long.

The youngest Weasly squealed running towards Hermione as soon as they apparated

"Morgan le Fay's pink panties Hermione you look amazing!

Goodnight Professor, Draco, if you find my dad you'll find the firewhiskey! Don't drink the punch Charlie, the twins, Seamus and Dean have all gotten to it! You'll be pissed in half a glass and probably turn into something with feathers."

She spun around taking Hermione who gave a apologetic glance over her shoulder.

"So Hermione Draco huh? Don't say anything I know the oath, But I expect all the dirty details at some point.

Ohhhhhhh you missed Won Won dropping to one knee and proposing it was sickeningly sweet, now she and the Parisian princess have gone off to the living room to look at magazines and her mother and mine are held up next to them trying to plan it as quickly as possible so they can lie and say the baby comes early!"

The girls laughed as Harry came around the corner with Andromeda carrying Teddy

"You're finally here, good! Fred and George just set up the dance floor outside and I've got Sirius's record player!"

He laughed as he swung her in a hug and she laughed with him.

"Hullo Teddy!" She cooed at the baby giving Andromeda a small smile it was still very disconcerting to see Bellatrix face sad as Mrs Tonks often looked even with these kinder eyes and giggled as Teddy's hair color became a pale Malfoy blond which turned into a full blow laugh as he turned both his hair and eyes soot black, she wheeled to see Severus and Draco coming up the incline behind her.

"So Teddy you think the Professor is interesting?"

"It would appear so Miss Granger if only marginally more so than Malfoy."

Teddy giggled at Severus's voice, babbling unintelligibly with a large drool filled smile reaching his little hands out to the austere man who accepted the little boy without question.

"Hello young Mr Lupin."

Hermione's heart melted just a little, she could feel Draco yearn for Severus to hold his child in the same way, tears blossomed she blinked them away, nodding as Ginny whispered

"I will never get over how much Teddy likes him"

She smiled as Andromeda, Severus carrying Teddy and Draco moved towards the house leaving her with Harry and Ginny

_ shdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdsh dshdshd_

Severus walked on carrying Remus's son, Draco babbling to the child in baby talk. He reminded himself to have a talk with Andromeda later, it would be good if Draco had someone who could tell him about his mother's life before she had bonded to Lucius.

Teddy's hand flailed swatting him in the nose, he looked at the boy

"Yes Mr Lupin?"

More unintelligible bubbles and laughter, he chuckled

"Yes Mr Lupin I quite understand."

Draco his aunt's arm held in the crook of his arm giggled, a sound Severus wondered if he would ever hear from his lips after everything he had been through, it was good he was healing.

They continued to the house, Albus and Rupert stood with Kingsley and Gawain Robards; Albus looking from him to Draco with a smirk probably believing he now had some type of leverage against him, Rupert scowled as if Severus had buggered Albus at the alter in the middle of their bonding instead of resigned, Kingsley nodded and Gawian gave him a proud smirk, Slytherin Pride.

He acknowledged them with a nod of his own and a curt

"Good night gentlemen" as he went inside, where was that firewhiskey?

_ shdshdshdshdshdshdhshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshd_

Outside the music was going and the punch was flowing, Hermione stood to the side of the crowded makeshift dance floor sipping a butterbeer watching Harry and Ginny simultaneously grind on each other and spin like crazy people, there was a ravenclaw girl on Neville's arm and every few minutes they would try to remove each others tonsils, she was pretty sure the twins had disappeared into the stand of trees about 100 meters away with one of the Patils' cousins who was visiting, she smiled as Luna came traipsing up, they traded greetings Hermione commenting on Luna's pretty pale yellow dress and lemon earrings, Luna looking at Hermione smiled brightly tipping her head to one side

"Your aura is beautiful Hermione! I think you will be very happy, they both need you in their own ways and no nargles to worry about!"

And then she was spinning off to the dance floor leaving Hermione gaping mouthed in shock after her.

_ shdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshd_

Draco had been pressed into the marriage planning conversation, nothing against Molly she was a lovely lady but it was clear Mrs and Miss Brown along with the younger Mrs Weasly wanted to plan a different type of wedding than what Molly had in mind when it came down to it, plus after she'd said the wedding would be "right out back where the party is now" Mrs Brown's left eye started to twitch and Miss Brown teared up and said she wanted an indoor wedding like muggle church but magical.

Draco with Teddy asleep in his arms lessening the chance that Molly would hex him immediately asked if they had every visited McBruntwich castle, stain glass everywhere just like muggle church! An indoor apparation point to keep out the unwanteds, a lovely ballroom and best of all, ministry of magic owned, the rental fee was nominal!

Severus across the room in conversation with Gawain, had watched and listened as Draco had turned what he was sure was going to disintegrate into a hexing battle between the mothers of the intended and smoothly create an ideal that left all parties happy and smiling at the pale young man.

Gawain standing cross from him sipping his firewhiskey had smiled in appreciation, "Think he'd be open to working for the Ministry? The social secretary in my office is a horrible troll with no tack rather like you Severus just short and grey haired" Severus shrugged

"You'd have to ask him"

"I will."

Gawain called to Draco and directing him to the side where they could talk without interruption, leaving Severus standing alone.

"Severus a word?"

Oh Merlin Minerva.

"Come to threaten me Minerva?"

She had the grace to look ashamed

"I'm sorry Severus, is that what you want to hear? I was wrong again."

Severus looked at her he found it hard to be considerate in light of everything she had done and not over the years.

"No Minerva that's not what I want to hear, in reality I don't know why you are bothering to apologize because the next time something happens you again will be one of the first to believe me evil, you've deluded yourself in your mind I have always be complicit in my suffering, you never protected me as a student, never had confidence in me as a fellow educator or trusted me as a fellow order member, and I find myself not caring if you hold me in regard at this time or any other, Albus didn't trust you either."

She looked at him her eyes hard yet melancholy.

"No matter what you believe I did my best Severus!"

"Tell that to Hermione Minerva."

The witch turned and fled, Molly gave him a disgusted look and went after her.

"Very good Severus, you've finally succeeded in making Minerva cry!"

Severus turned, anger bitter tangible flowed thru the bond, Draco across the room raised his head, Hermione outside started towards the house, something was wrong!

"What do you want Albus?"

"Oh nothing my boy"

"I am not your boy!"  
"Severus come now you must know I care for you?"  
Severus looked at the man he'd once thought of as a father, who had lied to him for the entire time he'd known him, allowed him to be tortured by the Dark Lord, who had stripped him out of every penny he'd work for, all his hard work for naught, Albus who had kept his power from him, he was enraged!

His power undulated within him, he wanted to hurt him like he had been hurt, he wanted to tear the room apart, then he felt them Hermione and Draco, one said I respect you , the other I love you, both said we have a future and his anger waned, he took deep breaths.

"Albus you care for me like a dog cares for where it pisses, Minerva cared for me as long as I was your lap dog, if that snake had killed me I would have been given a portrait and not nary another thought!"

His voice pitched resonant much like he did in class,

"Who sought me out that night Albus? A child! Miss Granger! Who doctored me that night Albus? A child! It was Hermione who at wand point forced my medical care, my sanctuary! She was coming back for me thinking me a murderer when she saw you and shamed you into coming! It was Draco freed from prison who sat at my bedside, who visited me in Azkaban while you head of the Wizengamot allowed me to sit imprisoned for your murder, murder of a man very much living oh sorry not murder that is erroneous the use of an unforgivable it was? Do you think me as insipidly gormless as the rest of the wizarding world Albus, one word and I would have been released yet you didn't speak until the very end!"

Albus lips thinned

"Severus this is better spoken within the order"

Every eye in the room was on them, Minerva teary eyed stood at the kitchen door, Molly beside her, Kingsley, Gawian and Arthur all with their glasses in hand looking from him to the Headmaster, Andromeda stood on the lower rungs of the stairs, Rupert with the Brown family along with Ronald and the half veela wife of the were bitten Weasly and lastly Draco stood Hermione at his side.

Severus looked around the room, shame, distress, every physical representation of shock possible.

"Order? This is order business? Did you tell them Headmaster? Did you sit and plan with them to steal my patents? To sell my home? To empty my vault? To leave dead or me a pauper with no choice?"

Gasps, murmurs, so they weren't apprised of Albus's actions.

"If you care for me Albus, I beg you make me an enemy, you cared more for them than you ever had me but know this, I want nothing to do with you! I abhor everything you stand for you sent me to my death, Potter to his, how many hundreds of children? You are no better than Tom Marvolo Riddle ever was both of you were megalomaniac bastards, Tom was just patulous with his hunger for power."

He turned sweeping from the house, Draco and Hermione behind him, he felt her guilt at bring them here tonight, he felt the bond wanting to reassure her, but not here not now! He kept going turning only when his long strides crossed the boundary and they came to him folding themselves around him; he turned disapparating them.

They landed in an alley way London somewhere from the sound, none of them letting go, Severus cleared his throat

"Hermione I'm sorry I ruined..."

"Did the Headmaster really take everything from you"

He nodded,

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Who would have acted? The Wizengamot? I spoke to Gawian but there was nothing he could do and now it's over, I spoke my piece there is nothing more to say."

Draco held him tight, he placed a chaste kiss on each of their foreheads.

Draco snuggled him close.

"I don't think Pans will mind if I skip tonight, I think we need to be away from the wizarding world for a while"

Draco gave his bond mates a considering look, Hermione was perfect in her blue sequins and pretty heels, hair delicately curled down her back, her make up light, Severus now he hummed no this would not do! He pulled his wand out daring Severus to say no as he started to transfigure his robes, black 3 piece suit, charcoal grey shirt, black tie, he left his boots, to muggles they'd look like any exotic skin shoes, before running his hand along his clothing, keeping his shoes, black pants, black shirt, slim black tie, blue velvet jacket.

He flashed them a wicked smile as he lead the way out of the alley

"I think we need to go toast to new beginnings."

Hermione looked at Severus

"Does he always think alcohol is the best way to deal with problems?

Severus shook his head his voice pitched low as he gave a tight smile.

"No not all problems, he believes in friendly coercion, extortion, hexing and cursing in that order, he's a Malfoy."


	10. Chapter 10- I want to taste

I've been very slow with this chapter, I am sorry! I've chopped it in 2 because 8000 word chapter is a no no! If you are interested in what's coming after, we get Draco some nookie ;) and well they have a confrontation of some sort in public... no I'm not telling. See you in a week! Thank you for your follows and continued support!

Somewhere in there is a fugitive look instead of FURTIVE oops autocomplete fail, there's also thru instead of through a couple places, as I find them I'll correct them.

And the only solution was to stand and fight  
And my body was loose and I was set alight  
But she came over me like some holy rite  
And although I was burning, you're the only light  
Only if for a night

Florence and the Machine - Only If for a Night

If Hermione had made a bet she'd end her night in London in a muggle bar, music playing sandwiched between Draco and Severus she would have lost every sickle she had betting against herself, but here they were surrounded by muggles Draco looking very comfortable wiggling his bum while singing madly along off tune, when had he found time to learn the lyrics to Livin La Vita Loca?, Severus with several single malts in him had slowly started to unwind and had even shared a story with them of going to a pub with Lucius in their youth which had ended with Lucius slapped and the bouncer chucking him out ass over teakettle.

Hermione realized how little she knew of these men as she snuggled into Draco's the more openly affectionate of the pair arms, while holding Severus's hand under the table the bond sated at the touch, she was sure there had been looks, after her third glass she had soundly kiss Severus on the lips whispering apologies for perceived or actual wrongs he was unsure, lighting him on fire? Yes. Not standing up to the boys enough? She could hardly be held accountable for the dunderheaded pair's idiocy! At the fifth drink a vile green concoction named sex on the golf course which contained atleast 5 different liquors mixed at the heavy handed bartender's fancy she had tired to stand to toast to her husbands but Severus had threatened to hex her with the tarantallegra, so she had snogged Draco instead. She was pretty sure their fellow bar patrons thought them some kinky threesome which was true to a point and besides she'd never see any of them again anyway

Five hours later they were pissed, well Draco and Hermione were, Severus was no more drunk than he had been after his first drink, a little more open but no singing or dancing, Draco had patted him down looking for sobering potion, there was none the man had an amazing ability to consume liquor and not show a hit of inebriation!

The bar was at last call the other patrons ordering final rounds when Severus had made it known it was time to leave. They Draco and Hermione that is had stumbled out of the bar draped around Severus who had navigated them to a alley tucked them close to him and apparated them to Prince Hall, fed them a potion of his creation that would ward off their impending hangovers and tucked them into bed before climbing in himself.

Draco awoke to breast against his back, he slowly peeked where was he? Whose breast and soft breath was against his back? White drapes, white bedding, a hotel? Why was he at a hotel? He heard a door close, surreptitiously reaching for his wand he sat up to a very amused Severus,

"Would you like some wit sharpening potion? You seemed a tad disoriented."

Draco sneered at him

"No I feel quite well better than I should, thanks"

Severus smirked and started to dress giving Draco the view of his back.

"You're welcome."

Outside the door Couton, Plum and Maize stood, Plum's face was grim

"They haven't sealed the bond."

Maize huffed, wizardkin was too damn temperamental, waiting until the last minute to do what needed to be done, unwilling to cull from the start.

"Give them food for the day and seal the suite!"

Couton's large eyes bulged even more

"But Masters and Mistress.."  
"Are taking too long Couton! What we do has limits and they test them 3 days! The old ways 3 nights not the hours they use, today is the last day! Get the food Plum and I will take it to them."

Couton looked to Plum who nodded, he wasn't old enough to know these things these secrets kept by his elders, he deferred to them on this and left for the kitchen.

Hermione awoke to the bond singing through her body with desire, Draco's desire she tasted it on her lips sweet with heat, pepper jelly, so unlike yesterday's waking feeling of immense anguish as the power struggled to be released. Maybe Whimble had been correct she needed her bond mates the severing Draco from her consciousness in the bond clearly had deprived them of a flow where she atleast could function fully in all situations she'd have to ask them, it was then she realized they were talking, Draco was telling Severus about Gawian she guessed he meant the head of the Aurors and a job he'd been offered, and she was warmed when he said he needed to wait on her so they could all discuss the impact, when Severus spoke.

"Gryffindors, how they lack any sense of stealthy manner and you Hermione I am ashamed pyromania, pilfering, a violent streak a mile wide Dolores Umbridge can attest too and you can't pretend to sleep worth a damn!"

Hermione sat up, the sheets slipping down to her waist, unknowing giving them the view of her dusky nipples through the pale pink of her nightgown.

"I wasn't listening to your conversation I'll have you know, I was laying here thinking."

Draco sitting at the end of the bed turned to her,

"About what Gran.."

He never finished her name, she felt his awareness of her as his desire for her blossomed the heat waned, whatever he felt for her lacked the bite of what he felt for Severus she realized to him she was sweeter with an astringent after taste, she licked her lips pomegranates, his desire for her was flavoured like pomegranates.

She wondered if they tasted anything when she looked at them. She had never thought of them sexually before, Draco was attractive and no matter his ethical standings for the first 6 years she'd known him she would grant him that, she may not have given thought to him on top of her but she acknowledged his attractiveness.

And Severus Snape the man had animal magnetism he prowled, he snarled, watching him duel was a thing of elegant deadly beauty, his eyes when he looked at you, truly looked at you it was as if he flayed your skin found your soul gazed at it and found it sorely lacking. Yes Snape, she had thought about him once as she rubbed herself to completion after someone Ron, had pointed out that Viktor wasn't that attractive just a younger Severus Snape, she had thought about it and found it not disgusting, Severus Snape's power even then unattainable to her and him had been a tangible draw to the sour man, there was something about the bastard that made several girls in her year wonder just what that focused passion directed at them would feel like, but then he'd snarled at her in potions the next morning taking 50 points and that fantasy became fleet footed

Severus cleared his throat and threw Hermione a robe,

"We should go down for breakfast."

Draco laughed

"Or we could eat in bed"

The look that crossed his face clearly said that he would prefer to eat the food off of a body of his choosing rather than plates.

Severus's nose flared "Don't be vulgar Draco."

"I disagree Severus I'm certainly not vulgar, I am however hedonistic!"

He gave a wicked smile and wiggled his eyebrows, Hermione couldn't help it she broke into gales of laughter.

The knock on the bedroom door was soft, the door whisked open the elves not waiting to be given permission, Severus thought he'd have to have a chat with them on this rudeness when a table, chairs and matching sideboard appeared replacing the comfortable reading area in the sunlit corner of the room and platter after platter topped with doomed silver cloches were floated onto them, behind the food came Plum and Maize stern faced, the 3 wizards looked at each other they were being given the look as if they were errant children caught sneaking a snack before their meal in the kitchens of Hogwarts, they had definitely done something wrong.

Severus sneered "Really all of this food for breakfast, we shall be corpulent in months if you continue to feed us thusly."

Plum smiled, but Maize flicked her finger and they found their lips sealed, then she spoke

"It is good then Potions Master that we have no intentions of feeding you so much, that is your meals for the day, prepared and perfect."

The little elf looked at the three, shaking her finger

"Three days we tell you and you spend your 2nd night in your cups! This bond will be sealed today, there sits your breakfast, lunch, tea and supper, you will not leave this room until the bond is sealed or the Potions Master is dead"

She flicked her finger an assortment of wines, and beverages appeared on the sideboard.

"You are lucky tonight the moon wanes gibbious, but when it rises red in the sky and you have not bonded you shall die Potions Master, don't take too long to make up your mind the young Lord and Lady may want to leave if your choose death, our lore says the pain is of a thousand deaths."

Maize looked at them one final time and left the room, Plum approached touching each wizard unsealing their lips, ignoring their questions. She looked at them with large, kind wet eyes and closed the door behind her.

They sat at the table silent, Severus refusing to look them in the eye, Draco folded in on himself sipping sweet milky tea, Hermione looking between them understanding that something had passed between these two and she had no idea what.

"What am I missing?"

Severus stayed statue like in his haughty refusal to communicate, Draco looked at her with sad eyes,

"he's prepared to die rather than have us complete the bond"

"No one is that stupid Draco, least of all Severus Snape he gave us his word and he will bloody well keep it or he won't need to wait for the power to kill him!"

The threat was clear Draco gave her a considering look, the Potions Master swivelled slowly, power started a slow crawl down her spine settling at the base.

"I am not prepared to die, I am" he paused "concerned for your futures, at what the world will say."

Hermione bit her lip.

"That you gave me a potion? That I'm a Death Eaters whore? That I fucked you for my grades? That I'm fucking Malfoy for his money? I don't care! I made a commitment to you and I am keeping my word!"

Draco shrugged, "I'm already a traitor twice over, I don't care what people think."

He grabbed a muffin his appetite back, flashing a wicked smile

" Hermione will you be Granger-Malfoy-Snape? Or Malfoy-Snape?"

Severus scoffed and in a reasonable mimic of the pitched voice most elves spoke with said.

"Prince my Lord you are all Prince."

They shared a comfortable laugh.

********shdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshdshd shdshdshdshd********

Hermione looked from Severus to Draco, how could they all 3 do this? Freshly showered and dressed in what Draco believed to be suitable virgin deflowering wear that or high priced courtesan wear she wasn't going to ask which he'd modelled her lingerie after, she sat on the side of the bed plucking at the lace edge of her robe, the charmed vial to hold her virgin blood was on the night stand, she was about to have sex! With Severus Snap and Draco Malfoy! Her mind wandered over the logistics of 3 people in bed and she paled.

It was Draco who spoke first

"Stop thinking so much Granger...Hermione."

He sat next to her gingerly running finger along the lace edge of her chemise looking at her with an entirely open facial expression, eyes weary waiting for her to pull away. The bed on the other side dipped and Professor Snape oh god would she always think of him in unguarded moments as that! Severus approached her from the other side, he held himself stiffly

"You do not have to do this Miss Granger."  
She looked from Draco's pale grey into his black fathomless eyes

"I want to."

And it was true she wanted this what ever it was, them the light and the dark; he released the tight control of the bond they had no clue he had been holding leaving her and Draco breathless panting puppy like for breath and watched them, his eyes holding more promise than she ever knew eyes could hold.

Draco kissed her demurely holding himself back, then hugged her

"Go to him, he won't make the first move"

He said said it aloud for Severus to hear he didn't care, Hermione looked at the dark man dressed in black silk and beckoned him with a finger, they met half way the kiss soft, gentle, her tongue tracing his lips, his lips barely whispering over hers, Draco sighed behind her, wrapping his arms around her, ghosting his fingers over her breast, she deepened the kiss spurned on by Draco and the emotions he was pushing through their bond; Severus moved, one hand held her cheek the other met Draco's hand on a breast over her chemise, she didn't know who was holding and who's fingers traced circles in her nipples as she felt her desire unfurl, Draco moaned the hand holding her breast tightened and the one tracing the nipple began to roll it softly between fingers, she broke the kiss looking into onyx eyes

"Too much Hermoine?"

That voice was illegal!

"No, more."

They stilled, then moved as one predators hunting, her robe and chemise were gone in the blink of an eye, if she was thinking clearly she would have looked for a wand, she would have reached for the sheet to cover her body, she would have done something but then she was pushed back against the plush bedding, Severus's dark head slipped between her legs, Draco smiled as he slipped down her body and breathed across her nipple, anticipation sped her heart, together they devoured her.

Draco laved her nipples then blew warm breaths across them, a tongue flicked it's way up and down her inner thigh and backup again pausing at her inner labia, Severus breathed teasingly across her clitoris and she raised her hips, a breathless "please", Severus laughed and parted her lips running his tongue up her slit and over her clitoris, her body a light with sensations, the first tug of her clit between Severus's tongue and the top of his mouth she felt the deep throb intensify, he slipped a single finger inside patting the roughness of her gspot with the pad of his finger, her entire body trembled at each touch of the tiny spot inside of her, Hermione felt a warming rush starting at the base of her spine and climb she tried to speak but the words were an incoherent mess, higher level functioning gone she growled, hips lifting off the sheets grinding against Severus's face, she came and light shattered.

Flush from her orgasm, legs still shaky and more than a little breathless Hermione lifted her head to Severus's hooded gaze between her legs, his lips still moist from her juices, she blushed

"I didn't know. That was amazing!"

Draco laughed,

"It gets better."

Severus sat up, his thumb gathering her juices from his lips in fluid movement

"No! I want to taste her on you."

Draco sat very still waiting on Severus finger still touching his lips for an answer, the later who tilted his head slightly giving Draco a considering look then a small sharp nod. Draco crawled to Severus slowly as if not believing he'd said yes settling on the side of Hermione leaving Severus between her still splayed legs he started on the thumb first, his first lick was tentative accompanied by a moan, running his tongue from base to tip it seemed much more phallic like watching him, when Severus tipped his head up with one finger under his chin, the blond bleed desire so strong Hermione moved to pull her legs closed, but they pinned her legs open as her need scented the air, Draco didn't move, he let Severus dominate every movement of the kiss until they broke apart and he laid tiny kitty like licks on Severus lips.

"Premièrement, notre Hermione, puis je vous prendrai mon amour "

The younger man shuddered, his eyes fluttered closed

"Qui"

Hermione looked between the two men,  
"You do know I speak french?"

Draco opened his eyes,

"Vraiment? Bon. Je veux regarder Severus, Va te faire foutre, je tiens à vous regarder orgasme comme il vous comble. Comprenez-vous que notre Hermione?"

He started a slow crawl up her body

"Did you understand that Hermione?"

She nodded, her eyes watching him, the silk of his pants gliding on her legs.

"What do you understand Hermione? I want to hear you say it."

"Severus is going to make love to me."

Draco looked her in her eyes and laughed.

"Yes I suppose he is, but what about me Hermione? What will I do?"

It was a dare, what was the opposite of making love? Hermione's cheeks blazed red,

"Fuck me."

He kissed her passionately, one hand tangled in her hair and the other pressing on her mons, a finger rubbing her clit, she moaned into his mouth, with her eyes closed her nose filled with the scent of Draco and Severus leather and spice Hermione understood the bond in that moment, she felt it and knew what no book written would ever say, it was a ravenous beast knitted within each of them in their magic, set out to make sure that they created a single soul, a single magic, a multi conscious oneness . She would draw from Kants and Plato years later to explain what this dawning felt like, this ghostly entity that knew her better than she knew herself and laid her bare at her bond mates' needs, she understood she muggle born could have never comprehended the half of what this bond was if presented in words alone, no words could explain as she spread her legs, pleading, knowing that as he would sink into her they would be one, this second bonding would make whatever had happened in the dungeons of Hogwarts seem like a single flame in a forest fire.

"Hermione?"

Her eyes opened Severus replaced Draco above her,

"Pleasee Severussssssss"

"You understand?"

"Forever? Always. I will see you both in my next life? Yes!"

He took her then one fluid movement breaking her maiden head and stilled, nuzzling her neck murmuring softly at her yip of pain filled surprise; he stayed unmoving letting the vial do it's job, the bond sang, magic crawled along her skin as she became accustomed to his size and his magic.

She looked for Draco as Severus began a slow rock, he sat at her head and she reached for him, he came.

"Look at him Hermione."  
She did, Severus eyes were lidded to mere slits, naked his magic halo-ed his body, she looked at him tautly muscled each movement sending thrills through her body, her eyes crept lower she watched his hips and he snapped them driving into her, Draco plucked a nipple, the magic arced between them, she arched her back and closed her eyes, they played her body and she whimpered as sensation after sensation lapped her body, he asked the question then in Latin

"Hiscine vinculo isto? Vis autem iudicium gratiam?"

Hermione's climax began it's roll through her body, she spoke breathless as she started to grind into Severus's thrust

"Imo"

The word left her mouth a rushing flame, hot, unstoppable, daring anything to stand against it and be whipped apart by it's power; she felt that same flame of power remake her magic, voiceless it called her witch powerful beyond measure, it called them wizard creation incarnate as it flared whipping screams from their throats as the power strummed soul deep and screamed for more, eating them alive with broad swaths of power.

Behind her closed eyes she saw two large cats play pouncing on each other, the smaller one looked at her and crept close, grey blue fur its eyes pale and cold hunter's eyes, it sniffed in her direction once, twice and ran back to the larger black tiger before running forward again sitting with its head on his paws watching her with a feline smile, the larger tiger prowled towards her lethal power radiating and sat at her feet chuffing, behind them in shadow a golden lioness stood, she never moved, the bond tightened and Hermione knew she had seen Draco's and Severus's animagus forms and potentially her own, she sank into a peaceful sleep a small smile on her lips.

Draco Malfoy was a snuggler, pressed between him and Severus, Hermione questioned her need to use the bathroom but her bladder reminded her quickly that it was master of its domain, she looked between them and choose the lesser evil, one eye carefully keeping Professor Snape in view she moved to poke Draco and heard Severus clearly say

"_I'd prefer you didn't wake him."_

But his lips didn't move!

"How?"

He pursed his lips, giving her a look she's only seen previously used on horny hufflepuffs caught in rose bushes, Ron and Harry.

"_The bond Hermione" _

She gave a hopefully contrite look

"_That look would only be effective if the bond were not so strong that I knew your only thought was of not relieving __yourself in the bed." _

She bushed deeply, scrambling over him and out of bed rushing naked to the bathroom.

"_Lovely arse witch"_

She shouted through the door

"Don't be vulgar Severus!"

"_I am never vulgar I was merely complimenting you witch, while you are in there the vivid pink vial is yours to take for …... soreness"_

Hermione fingered the empty vial the incandescent drainings of the peppermint flavoured potion making small rainbows before putting it down and coming out, pink tinged at her nudity.

"How will I keep you out of my head?"

"_occlumency, pray that you are a more skilled student than Pot ..Harry, Draco is adequate, we can shield from you but it would be most appropriate if you could learn not to project every thought" _

"Great praise from you for Draco."

"_He learnt under a particularly stress-filled situation, Bellatrix teaching methods were often crude, he is not unskilled."_

Hermione remembered Draco's scarred body, his father, his aunt and the dark lord, how did he survive?

"_His mother's love."_

Severus rolled from the bed taking the time to slip into his pants, his face melancholy, Hermione didn't ask, she knew Bellatrix was mentally unstable at the best of times, obviously he knew what Draco went through and it disturbed him, she could only imagine and preferred not to. She stood naked in pooled sunlight streaming thru the windows, finger tracing the word carved into her skin and stared at the sleeping man.

Severus stood in the bathroom door minutes later looking at Hermione still standing watching Draco sleep, mind tumbling at how he at done it how he'd survived how he had borne so much, silent tears making trails down her cheeks and on to her naked chest.

"_Hermione, come..please"_

She stayed unmoving in her vigil, he came to her standing behind her his lips to her ear.

"Do you think he wants your pity witch? He survived, he lived, do you have tears to spare for Vincent Crabbe martyred to his father's hatred, too stupid to think for himself? Do you cry for Caeruleo Hopstiff?

She looked at him puzzled

"That name means nothing to you, nothing but the fact that he too lied to the Dark Lord saving my undeserving arse one night taking so many bouts of crucio he choked on his tongue and died, save your pity for those who didn't survive, for those who have nothing and no one.

Do you know Draco uses the Black legacy left from his mother and aunt to help provide for the children of the death eaters left orphaned? Cry for them, cry for children who were sired by rape and have no one, no magical family, a muggle mother who wishes never to see the eyes of her rapist abiding in the body of a child she bore, but do not be so disingenuous as to pity that man because he has fought too much in his short years to have a woman in his bed whose heart is softened by mere pity."

She didn't stop him when he turned leaving her alone in her self appointed vigil, she knew he was right pity had no place in a relationship.

Wine and a warm bath are amazing restoratives, Hermione sat in scented water to her chin languid limbed and relaxed, Severus hadn't bellowed about her "mental apocryphal snake that was threatening to send him to the Janus Thickey ward" for at least ten minutes, Draco sat at her feet reminding her to still her mind, "encase, keep within, do not allow any thing out."

She looked at him, his hair was brushing his collar it was the longest she'd ever seen it, he held himself with gravitas, long gone was the youthful arrogance she remembered from their first years at school he carried his patrician looks well, then her apocryphal snake of a brain took off and she wondered aloud

"Draco have you ever been with … with another man?"

He looked at her quizzical, then something dawned and he smiled.

"You have no idea do you?"

She returned his questioning look

"Purebloods do not limit who you part take of sexual pleasure with, before you quote Molly Weasly to me you have to remember they have turned away from pureblood ideology and that would include the sexual aspects I believe"

Hermione sipped her wine

"So if it's acceptable to have a relationship with a man why are they so few same sex based relationships?"

"Are they?"

"Well I know Albus"

"The oldest Weasly?"

"Charlie!"

Draco laughed and stood water dripping from his body,

"Wait until I take you to the club."

"You never answered my question Draco."

"Oh you are smart enough Hermione, you'll figure it out at some point."

Tea was a light affair atleast what the elves had set out had been light relatively, appearing on the table a selection of scones, crumpets, clooted cream, treacle, jams, and fruit, then Draco and Severus got to it. The roasted leg of lamb that had been Hermione presumed for dinner had half sliced and placed back under statis, heavy yeast rolls also part of the dinner menu and thick slices of tomato came together for a sandwich, Draco found an Argentina malbec declared it "decent" and poured glasses, the tea in the charmed pot stayed hot and undrunk.

Draco in what Hermione was beginning to see was his own irrepressible way announced mid tea time conversation on if Hermione should try to find her lioness before starting her apprenticeship that he'd like to have "a proper ménage à trois, unless either of you are opposed, of course."

Severus choked on his lamb! Hermione forgot that she was a witch and ran to beat him on the back and in a moment beckoning back to her mother's reaction to stress filled situations started to repeat the Great Litany a few lines slipping out before she stopped herself, Draco stared at her as if she was mad, waving his hand he said a charm Severus breathed easily and Hermione clutched her beating heart, Draco shook his head pouring more wine wishing he'd laced it with a touch of calming draught.

Severus took it in stride

"So I suppose we'll be expected to go to Christmas Eve or Old Years Night mass?"

Hermione gave a bright smile

"Midnight Christmas Eve mass."

He cringed, Draco smiled excited

"I've never been in a actual church before!"

Which got him a sneered

"Don't forget your cushioning charm or you'll never want to go back either."

That earned the Potion's Master a nasty look from Hermione.

Draco looked at them,

"Will we always do this? Pick at each other like children? Test every boundary?"

Draco drained his glass and walked to the window eyes watery, they came to him wrapping him in their arms, Hermione kissing his cheek

"You know picking doesn't mean we don't like each other, Harry and Ron are like bothers to me and we pick at each other all the time!"

Severus and Draco's eyes met over her head, Draco's eyes widened Potter and Weasly as brothers in law, they needed a good stock of fire whiskey.

They stood looking out the window wrapped in their own little worlds watching the faery children in the garden, Draco looked at Severus staring at the dust flittering down,

"Galleon for your thoughts?"

"I believed the going rate was a knut."

"That's not how I was taught, however you may set it at any rate you wish as long as you tell me what you were thinking about."

"Nundu blood, I have 20 thousand galleons worth of it in my potions stores and it has no value beyond dark magic, enough of this dreary talk, I can think of a million ways I'd rather spend tonight than talking of the dark arts."


	11. Chapter 11- No complaints!

_Short chapter._

_Nanowrimo is upon us and after the holiday season/birthdays for my family so updates will be thin from Nov to Dec, but I'm not saying Severus may have to sit thru a Christmas eve mass Draco must have his first Anglican service, and imagine not going to the Burrow for Christmas /evil grin.  
And yes there is more sex after this, I am working with a friend to get a better description of Draco's side of the equation and there is D/s already written.  
_

Severus turned capturing Darco's lips in a soft kiss releasing him only to give a small smile.

Hermione watched the play between the men the gentle kiss warmed her they cared for each other deeply, more than a small part of her hoped that when this was done she would also share with them beyond the bond, a caring relationship based on trust and time.

"Now Draco what would you like?"

The blonde shuddered as the Potions Master spoke to him, Hermione smiled she knew exactly how he felt.

"Both of you together." Draco's voice was sure

"And have you done this before?"

A flick of warm tongue traced the lobe of his ear eliciting a small moan.

"Never at the same time."

"Perchance you should ask Hermione her views on this hmmm" another lick, stygian eyes found whiskey brown

"Hermione?"

Malfoys' didn't beg but she didn't need to look to know Draco's eyes would show near palpable desire, she wouldn't deny him this.

"Yes."

He breathed a huff of air out, he'd been holding his breath waiting for her answer; she gave him a small smile finally looking at his relieved face and started to worry that she would be good enough for him.

"_Kindly don't start thinking too much."_

"_I can't help but wonder.."_

"_Don't"_

Severus started the delicate manoeuvring to the bed and Hermione's and Draco's first threesome.

If Hermione was truthful she had expected Draco's bond to come much like hers had been fire hot singeing them but it hadn't. Draco was inside of her and Severus him and they were doing this all together too slow movement which tantalized she moaned, Draco closed his eyes ecstasy written across his face every thrust pulling a near mewl from his throat as Severus stroked, hand fisted in pale blonde hair and whispered in his ear much as he had done to Hermione.

Draco's bond gave goose pimples all over Hermione's body as if she's stepped into the Scottish winter naked, her heat rose to meet it she flushed, shivered, and sweat began to dot her body.

He gave a small movement of his hips and grazed her gspot again, her orgasm began that slow build in her spine and she closed her eyes unable to handle any more stimulation between sex and the bond, she refused to look at them looking at them would be her undoing.

She heard the words.

"Hiscine vinculo isto? Vis autem iudicium gratiam?"

Draco's hitched reply

"Imo"

She wished she had kept her eyes open to see his startled surprise, but she heard his gasp.

It was a flick of her clit that sent her down the spiral, pussy clenching Draco followed his cold swallowing her heat unleashing what felt like a pelting of graupel pellets on their skin now she knew they had felt her fire exactly as she had, she felt his cold. Eyes squeezed tight, hands clinging to the top of her head as if that could stop the feeling of her head exploding from absolute euphoria Hermione was lost until the very last moment, the bond finding its nexum fullfilled allowed Severus's power to flood them.

Severus's power devoured, heat, cold it cared not it consumed without fail. It moved thru the bond with a feral speed, Hermione felt her eyes rip open only to see Draco breathe out tiny crystals of ice that were engulfed by an entirely too powerful blue bell flame that escaped on her gasp of amazement, behind Draco Severus whom to all appearances was in a continuous exhalation power streaming from his nose and mouth filling the quickly darkening room as it filled them; at its precipice it ate the light, it swallowed them, it brought the very wards of Prince Hall down and replaced them, it filled them to engorgement.

The red moon was high in the sky when they finally awoke on the shattered frame of the bed, when did that happen? When had the power splintered the aged mahogany like badly cured cheap pine and beyond any repair spell or charm? When had they acquired branded runes across the right wrist? Alcohol was forgone, they ignored the now released doors and drank the tea coupled with a rich chocolate cake, and watching the red moon in a slow march across the sky as Hermione and Draco fought to control their new powers.

Hermione taught Draco to bled his power into the wards as Whimble had taught her at Hogwarts when they both became overwhelmed with the sheer amount of power that strummed through them, he continued helping her with her occlumency understanding as he dropped his shields pounding her brain into a soggy mass the importance of keeping her shields up.

Severus sat still, composed, eyes closed, at best bet he was mediating but they could sense his worry beyond that was excitement his energy pulsed with it. He opened his eyes, flicked his hand banishing the remnants of the bed and gave a satisfied grin, he had found the core of his power.

This was how their first week passed learning how to control their new powers, they duelled in the back gardens, blew up enough caulrons to make Neville look like a potions master, split several pieces of furniture into matchsticks with simple charms and in the process learnt control.

Hermione found it disturbing that it came hardest to her, one word about Harry and she would lose control her bluebell flame bursting forth but even when Severus taunted Draco he was too weak to save his mother Draco had managed to not allow his power to flow out and had dueled effectively against Severus whom no one could deny was a master duellist, she gained a new level of respect for Draco after that.

Oh and they shagged.

Draco was a sybarite or maybe being raised Malfoy meant he was raised to be a sensualist and not be ashamed of his love of luxury or wanting and enjoying sex, they slept on the finest sheets, the elves created meals more suited to Roman lords than the British palate at his urging although as long as there was meat Severus never complained even if it near bled on the table, "well done is an insult to the meat!" Ha!

He awoke them with kisses and caresses, he said exactly what he wanted and what he wanted to see, he taught Hermione la pipe laughing as she blushed red when he called it noshing and redder at blow job.

They knelt as Severus's feet as he guided her by example while touching her "It is more personal isn't it? This is about his pleasure, a gift to him, you can't shut off and think of Merlin or the muggle Queen."

At the end of the fourth day Hermione had begged off because she was sore, infact she had pointed her wand at Severus and told him in no uncertain terms that the randy dandy was his responsibility and if Draco came anywhere near her she was going to hex his bits off, he smirked as he summoned the pink potion he'd given her the first time pressing it into her hand, as he walked away sotto voiced carrying along the hallway

"There were no complaints last night witch."


End file.
